Amour Jeu
by anesse
Summary: Es normal enamorarse en la escuela, también es normal que las chicas se enamoren de Sasuke Uchiha, pero no es muy normal que este singular pelinegro se termine enamorando de una preparatoriana de cabello rosado. —Me gustan tus dibujos. -le confesó el Uchiha. —Los hago pensando en tí. -sonrió sonrojada la ojijade.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chica :D**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic en el que también estoy trabajando, espero que les agrade la idea y ya saben que eso me lo pueden decir en comentario n.n**

**Los capítulos son muy cortos y en especial este que solo es para que se den una idea, pero igual serán normalmente cortos :33**

**Las dejo leer, y recuerden que también está mi otra historia Liebe oder Sucht :DD**

**Gracias por sus lecturas y espero que les agrade n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Risueño, bajito, delgado, sonriente y con sentido del humor, cursi, tierno, romántico, celoso,  
detallista... Que la abrace, la bese, la quiera, la mime, la tome de la mano, la necesite...  
Que la haga reir, que la haga soñar, que la haga sonrojar y suspirar, que la haga sentir importante, que le ponga atención. y sobre todo, que la haga feliz.

Así era el chico ideal de la pelirosa.  
Pero no.  
En realidad quien le gustaba no era así, la verdad es que ese chico no tenía nada de lo que ella pedía y era por eso mismo que sabía lo enamorada que estaba.

Porque Sasuke Uchiha era todo lo contrario a su chico ideal.

No era risueño y era bastante alto, era delgado pero con cuerpo atlético, rara vez se le veía sonrerir y solo lo hacía por superioridad, por obvias razones no tenía sentido del humor, y por otras más obvias no era cursi, tierno o romántico, pues a Sasuke Uchiha jamás se le había conocido una novia. Pero aun sin siquiera acercársele la hacía reir, la hacía sonrojar y suspirar, la hacía soñar y -lo más importante- la hacía feliz.

Comenzaba a recordar el día en que por fin había decidio declararle su amor, y es que después de casi cuatro años de estar enamorada era justo decirlo.  
Tenía el don del dibujo, ni bien veía algo, tomaba un lapiz y papel para dibujarlo y lo hacía excelente, su rubio amigo Naruto le había aconsejado darle una carta al pelinegro que incluyera un dibujo de este, después de todo Sakura tenía miles -y de verdad miles- de dibujos del Uchiha.

'Todas sus tontas fans le regalan cartas, no notará la mía', le había replicado la pelirosa con un tono de tristeza, el ojiazul sonrió y contestó algo como... 'Esta es diferente, la va a notar porque tú personalmente se la darás, Sakura-chan'.  
Primero lo maldijo, luego rió ante la idea de imaginarse frente al Uchiha entregándole una carta de amor, ¡como si estuviesen en el siglo IX! Y finalmente decidió hacerlo, después de todo si la rechazaba no sería la única, de hecho todas las chicas que conformaban el club de fans de Sasuke habían sido rechazadas, al menos tenía eso de consuelo, ¿no?

'¡Touch down!', gritó aquel tipo que narraba los partidos de la escuela y la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. Miró la cancha, ambos equipos se disputaban los últimos treinta segundos del primer tiempo, aunque no había nada qué hacer, el equipo de Naruto, como siempre, iba ganando, mientras que el de Sasuke estaba por los suelos.  
Vio a su rubio amigo hacerle una señal con las manos y gritar: '¡Sakura-chan! ¡En un momento voy contigo!', la pelirosa sonrió y se levantó de su lugar... '¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Tú puedes!, gritó con entusiasmo, el ojiazul le devolvió la sonrisa antes de que el juego comenzara de nuevo. A pesar de que siempre iba a los partidos, a pesar de que siempre estaba emocionada por su amigo y siempre le gritaba para animarlo esta vez fue diferente; el número 9 del equipo contrario la estaba viendo, aquellos ojos profundos y negroas la observaban quizá con molestia, la ojijade se sonrojó y se sentó de nuevo, ¿porqué la estaba mirando de esa forma... tan aterradora?

Pasando de los treinta segundos -en los que solo habían logrado avanzar unas yardas-, Naruto junto con un pelirojo se acercaron a las gradas donde se encontraba la pelirosa.

—¿Cómo hemos estado, Sakura-chan? -le preguntó con la respiración agitada el Uzumaki.

—¡Genial! Como siempre. -sonrió.

—¡Qué bien! Parece que al equipo de tu novio no le está yendo muy bien... -se rascó la nuca.

—No sabía que tenías novio, eh Sakura. -la miró el pelirojo de nombre Nagato.

—¿¡Eh!? ¡No, no! -dijo agitando las manos con nerviosismo-. Yo...

—Claro que sí, ¿qué hay con Sasuke? -decía divertido el rubio.

—¿Sasuke? Ahh ya veo. -el pelirojo sonrió-. ¿Tú eres la que le dio aquel dibujo?

—Bueno yo... -comenzó a decr con timidéz pero después reaccionó al comentario-. Espera, quieres decir que... ¿que Sasuke-kun te mostró mi dibujo?

—Si... -contestó como recordando-. Pero no me dejó ver la carta. -hizo un puchero.

—Entonces... Sasuke... Sasuke-kun conservó mi carta...

—Y el dibujo también. -añadió el pelirojo.

—Ne, Sakura-chan, apuesto a que te sientes especial, eh. -sonrió el rubio.

—¿Pero porqué...? -decía como en shock, no podía creer que el Uchiha aun tuviera su carta, ¡si ya hacía más de medio año de eso!

—¿Porqué no se lo preguntas? Si se la quedó es por algo. -le sugirió el mayor de los Uzumaki.

—¡No! No podría hablarle, yo...

—Puedes hablarle después del partido, eres bonita, no veo porqué no podrías gustarle.

—Nagato... -dijo la pelirosa con un leve sonrojo-. Tal vez hable con él.

—¡Bien! -sonrió el rubio-. Iremos a tomar algo, muero de sed, ¿te veo después del partido?

—Si. -le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Nos vemos Sakura. -habló el pelirojo y ambos se alejaron.

**Tenía su carta. Sasuke Uchiha aún tenía su carta.**

* * *

**¿Lo ven? Muy corto, pero ahora saben de qué se trata, es casi como un mini prólogo, espero que les haya gustado y claro si ustedes me lo piden serán más largos :33**

**Les dejaré el siguiente caíptulo ya que este primero lo había subido a un grupo en face, así que disfrútenlo, muchas gracias por sus lectuas :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEEEY :DD**

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo por adelantado, trataré de actualizar los viernes o en su defecto también los lunes :3**

**Gracias por visitar mi fic, se los agradezco n.n**

**Cuídense mucho y a leer :DD**

* * *

Hacía un par de minutos que el partido había terminado, 52-28 era el marcador a favor del equipo de Naruto. La pelirosa lo esperaba afuera de los vestidores pues él y su primo se habían aferrado a acompañarla a casa, cosa que era bastante amable de su parte.  
De la puerta de en frente salió Juugo, un pelinaranja del equipo de Sasuke, a peas vio a la pelirosa le sonrió.

—Sakura-san. -pronunció el pelinaranja.

—Ah... hola Juugo. -dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¿Esperas a alguien? -preguntó con amabilidad.

—Bueno... etto... ¿Sasuke-kun...?

—Ya estaba por salir.

—¿De verdad? -lo miró con sonrojo.

—Si, no debe tardar. -sonrió.

—Gracias. -dijo con alegría.

—Será mejor que me vaya, supongo que quieres estar a solas con él, nos vemos luego Sakura-san. -le hizo un ademán de despedida y caminó por el pasillo.

La pelirosa sacó de su mochila una hoja, una que contenía un dibujo de Sasuke, lo había hecho durante el juego de ese mismo día y quería entregárselo personalmente, después de lo que Nagato había dicho sí sentía especial, al menos sabía que este también lo conservaría. La puerta de en frente volvió a abrirse, pero tampoco era Sasuke, sino aquel par que siempre iba peleando por cómo era el arte y cuál era el mejor, ambos la vieron y dijeron al unísono: Ya viene Sasuke. Luego siguieron caminando y discutiendo. Bien, que habérsele declarado justo en medio de ese pasillo a Sasuke no había sido la mejor opción.

De nuevo la puerta, esta vez por fin era Sasuke, se veía tan guapo, su cabello aún se notaba mojado por la reciente ducha, sus ojos cansados... Traía su mochila y una maleta donde guardaba sus cosas del americano. A penas salió la vio e intentó recordarla, luego puso una cara de alivio al darse cuenta que era ella y no una de sus locas y ruidosas fans.

—Sasuke-kun. -habló la pelirosa para detenerlo.

—Haruno. -la miró.

—Me... me llamo Sa...

—Sakura. -corrigió-. ¿Qué quieres?

—Yo... bueno... quería... quría darte esto. -dijo extendiendo la hoja.

—... -el pelinegro se acercó y tomó la hoja, era otro de sus dibujos, que no le molestaban tanto como las cartas estúpidas de las demás pero tampoco le agradaban-. Aún tengo el otro por alguna parte.

—¿De-de verdad? -dijo sonrojada pues confirmaba lo que Nagato había dicho.

—Si, son... buenos. -la miró.

—¡Yo...! Me inspiro en tí... para dibujar. -murmuró avergonzada.

—Hmp. -intentó sonreír, así como la veía parecía una niña pequeña pidiendo un favor-. Tengo que irme.

—¿Te esperan en casa? -preguntó inconscientemente y de inmediato se tapó la boca, estaba totalmente sonrojada-. ¡Lo siento! Es obvio que no tienes que contestar, en primer lugar nisiquiera debí preguntar eso...

—Sakura. -la interrumpió-. Tengo que irme.

—¡Si! Siento haberte interrumpido, creo que solo estás perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo... -decía alterada.

—¿Lo estoy? -dijo levantando una ceja.

—No sé, dímelo tú. -le dijo sin pensar y de nuevo se tapó la boca-. ¡Lo siento! -gritó sonrojada y agachó la cabeza.

—... -el Uchiha la miró y no pudo evitar reir, una risa que apenas se pudo escuchar-. Hablas mucho.

—¡Lo siento!

—Y te disculpas mucho. -agregó.

—¡Lo sien...! -comenzó a decir pero después se calló.

—¡Bien Sakura-chan, ya es hora de irnos! -gritó entusiasmado el rubio que salía de los vestidores acompañado de su primo.

—¡Naruto! -gritó enfadada por interrumpir su momento con Sasuke.

—Sa-sakura-chan... no me mates por favor. -imploró el rubio al ver la mirada matadora de la chica sobre él.

—Par de ruidosos. -mustió el pelinegro.

—¡Hey Sasuke! ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen con nosotros? -le preguntó el rubio.

—¿Ramen? Creí que me acompañarías a casa... -habló la ojijade.

—Lo haré, pero ¿no te gustaría comer ramen antes? Sasuke irá.

—No. -negó el Uchiha.

—Sasuke-kun no irá. -aclaró la pelirosa.

—Entonces... si Nagato y yo queremos ramen y ustedes no... ¿porqué no van juntos a casa? -sugirió el menor de los Uzumaki.

—¡No! -gritó avergonzada la chica.

—Tsk, qué molesto. Me largo. -dijo el pelinegro comenzando a caminar.

—¡Hey, Sasuke! -lo regañó Naruto.

—Está bien. -sonrió la pelirosa.

—Lamento haber interrumpido Sakura-chan...

—No importa -lo miró-. Al menos hablámos un momento.

—¡Eso es genial!

—¿Lo es? -preguntó con tristeza y los miró-. Solo sé pedir disculpas y hacer preguntas tontas...

—Sakura-chan... -la miró el rubio.

—Pueden ir a comer ramen, yo solo quiero ir a casa. -sonrió con nostalgia y corrió por el pasillo.

Sin darse cuenta pasó junto al pelinegro derramando lágrimas, seguro pensaba que era una molestia...

* * *

Caminó con lentitud a casa, a pesar de estar cansado y de que quería llegar pronto para descanzar, no iba a gastar la poca energía que le quedaba en llegar pronto.  
Abrió la puerta sintiendo el olor de la cena, no sabía exactamente que era pero tenía tomates, si, deliciosos tomates, y más delicisos cuando los cocinaba su madre.

-¡Sasuke-kun! -gritó la Uchiha entusiasmada.

-No grites. -le pidió, estaba cansado, estresado...

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? -sonrió.

-Como siempre. -dijo serio.

-¿Y cómo te va siempre?

-... ¿qué hay de cenar? -preguntó para no responder a su madre.

-Pollo, con tomates claro. ¿Cenas con nosotros? -le dijo de manera amable.

-¿Nosotros? -levantó una ceja con disgusto-. ¿Él está aquí?

-No lo llames 'él', es tu hermano, Sasuke. -lo regañó.

-No me interesa. No quiero cenar con él, iré a mi habitación.

-Sasuke... no puedes seguir comportándote así, Itachi no...

-Él tuvo la culpa, y no voy a discutir de nuevo sobre eso, ¿quién quieres que cene contigo? ¿él o yo? -dijo molesto.

-Si es así prefiero cenar sola, como siempre. -le contestó de manera fría y regresó a la cocina.

El pelinegro dio un pequeño suspiro, no le gustaban esa clase de 'peleas' con su madre, pero Itachi tenía la culpa de todo, y no importaba cuánto tiempo hubiese pasado de eso, no lo iba a olvidar, y no iba a dejar de culparlo.  
Entró a la cocina con su madre y se puso frente a ella, ambos se miraron sin decir nada hasta que el azabache decidió hablar.

—Subiré a mi habitación, estoy cansado, puedes cenar con... -miró a otro lado-. Con Itachi.

—Sasuke-kun... -murmuró mirando a su hijo, ¿cuándo es que había crecido tanto?

—Bajaré más tarde. -dijo antes de darle un suave beso en la frente.

Tomó sus cosas y subió a su habitación, quería acostarse y dormir el mayor tiempo que se pudiese. Sin embargo al abrir la puerta solo pudo acostarse, sin dormir, algo lo incomodaba, algo que no sabía qué era, al mirar hacia abajo notó un papel saliendo del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo sacó y lo miró con curiosidad, era el tonto dibujo que la pelirosa le había dado, no parecía ser cualquier dibujo, lo había hecho ese mismo día. El dibujo era él en la cancha de futbol, en medio del partido, podía haber sido de cualquier otro día pero en el dibujo había una benda en su brazo, una benda que había comenzado a usar debido a una pequeña fractura. Entonces, ¿esta chica se sentaba y lo miraba jugar solo para dibujarlo? Sonaba algo enfermo, ¿no? Pero no puedo evitar sonreir ante tal hecho. Sakura Haruno era diferente a cualquier otra fan que pudiera tener, ni siquiera la podía llamar fan, porque no estaba loca por él, estaba enamorada de él, se le había declarado frente a toda la universidad y eso no lo hacía cualquiera.

Suspiró, ¿y qué tenía ese dibujo que lo ponía a pensar solo en ella?  
El sueño comenzó a invadirlo, y con el dibujo en la mano cerró los ojos con cansancio, sería una buena noche de sueño.

* * *

**Este día tengo un poco de prisa pero prometí subirlo y pues aquí está, si hay algún error prometo corregirlo, pero he estado algo ocupada.**

**En fin , si te gustó porfa házmelo saber y si no también :c jaja**

**De nuevo gracias por leerlo y nos vemos en el próximo cap :DD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas :D**

**Perdón por la tardanza y gracias por la espera. Repito, la escuela me trata mal :c jaja pero en una semana soy libre y tosa suya 7u7 xD**

**Acá de donde soy mañana se festeja el día de las madres, y hoy fui a comprar los regalos, es por eso que subo el capítulo hasta esta hora jeje :p**

**Pero bueno, de verdad gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, les contestaré abajito.**

**Espero que este capítulo les agrade, yo muero de sueño así que las dejo leer.**

**Gracias :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

La mañana era fría, a penas estaban en septiembre y los fríos vientos ya comenzaban a sentirse. Sakura terminó de arreglarse el cabello y la ropa que usaba ese día, bajó las escaleras con lentitud y cuando llegó a la cocina pudo ver a su madre terminando de hacer el almuerzo que llevaría a la escuela.

—No deberías esforzarte tanto madre. -le dijo dulcemente la pelirosa mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Te he dicho que estoy bien Sakura, me siento mucho mejor. -sonrió para tranquilizarla y le entregó una bolsa con el almuerzo.

—Qué bueno. -dijo con alegría-. Sé que es temprano pero ya debo irme.

—Está bien hija, que tengas un lindo día. -sonrió y le quitó el cabello de la frente para darle un beso-. Deberías quitarte ese cabello de la cara Sakura.

—No, no creo que le guste a Sasuke-kun. -se encogió de hombros.

—Podrías intentarlo un día hija. -sugirió.

—Lo pensaré. -dijo con una sonrisa y guardó el almuerzo en su mochila.

—Anda o llegarás tarde.

—Nos vemos después. -se despidió de nuevo y salió de casa.

Caminó con calma por las calles que estaban casi solas, no muchos iban caminando a la escuela, pero Sakura tenía que hacerlo puesto que en casa no contaban con un auto, y aún así, ni su madre ni ella sabían conducir, eso siempre había sido cosa de su padre.  
Miró hacia arriba y pudo notar su flequillo rosado cayendo por su enorme frente, nunca se había cubierto la cara, nunca hasta que conoció a Sasuke y se metió en la cabeza la idea de que jamás podría gustarle con una frente tan enorme; entonces había decidido llevar un poco de su cabello hacia su rostro, se veía y se sentía extraña, pero al menos así Sasuke no lo notaría.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la escuela cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre, miró hacia atrás y pudo ver a Hinata, su linda y peliazul amiga. Hinata y ella eran amigas desde hacía dos años y eran casi inseparables, digo casi porque la ojiperla estaba muy ocupada estudiando todo el día, todos los días para el examen de la universidad y eso las distanciaba un poco.

—Hinata. -sonrió-. ¿Qué pasa?

—Sakura-chan. -le devolvió la sonrisa-. Guy-sensei no vendrá toda la semana. -dijo quizá aliviada.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

—No sé muy bien... Creo que está en un campamento, algo relacionado con la juventud. -rió.

—Ya veo. -meditó-. ¡Pero hoy nos tocan dos horas! ¿Qué se supone que haremos? -preguntó alarmada.

—Bueno Sakura-chan, yo me quedaré en el salón a estudiar. -volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Qué hay de Ten Ten?

—Está con las porristas... ¡Ah! Los chicos están en entrenamiento. -recordó.

— ¿Sasuke también? -dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

—Sí, está con... con Naruto-kun. -se sonrojó.

— ¡Genial! Estaré allí. -le informó con alegría-. Y tal vez hable con Naruto sobre ti.

— ¿So-sobre mí? -dijo avergonzada, Hinata solía ser casi tartamuda, pero poco a poco comenzó a hablar con total normalidad y fluidez, aunque cuando se trataba sobre Naruto, su voz temblaba y se sonrojaba a más no poder.

—Sí. Te veo después Hinata. -se despidió con la mano y corrió hacia las canchas de la escuela, donde estaban los chicos.

Caminó por el césped con tranquilidad, a lo lejos pudo notar a varios chicos en entrenamiento de americano, casi a un lado se encontraban las porristas.  
Optó por sentarse en las gradas y observar a Sasuke para quizás dibujarlo, pero el frío se sentía con más intensidad en las gradas y las manos las tenía heladas, hasta se parecía a Hinata así temblando. Uno, dos, tres estornudos la invadieron de pronto, se abrazó a sí misma, el frío era demasiado a pesar de traer un suéter bastante caliente, tenía antojo de un delicioso e hirviente café, con un pan tal vez...

— ¡Sakura-chan! -gritó Naruto que apenas se había percatado que su amiga estaba ahí sentada. Corrió hasta llegar al asiento de la pelirosa y se sentó a su lado.

—Hola. -saludó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Bueno yo... venía a ver a Sasuke-kun. -confesó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

— ¡Ah! ¿Quieres que le diga que venga? -preguntó curioso.

— ¡No! -gritó avergonzada-. Quiero decir que vengo a verlo entrenar.

—Ah. -asintió-. Pero aquí hace mucho frío, ¿quieres una chamarra? -dijo amable.

— ¿Eh? Me encantaría.

—Espera aquí, te traeré la mía enseguida. -corrió hacia abajo.

Buscó en su mochila y también en la maleta deportiva que llevaba pero su chamarra no estaba. Abrió entonces la de Sasuke, que estaba a un lado y halló una chamarra bastante amplia, la tomó asegurándose de que nadie lo viera y subió de nuevo con la pelirosa para entregársela.

—No te preocupes por devolvérmela, a mí no me da frío. -dijo con una sonrisa y le extendió la chamarra sin mencionarle que era del Uchiha.

—Gracias. -la tomó con delicadeza y se la puso de inmediato-. No te preocupes, te la devolveré más tarde.

—Ne, Sakura-chan, tengo que ir a entrenar. -le informó-. Pero después te puedo invitar un café o algo.

— ¿Café? -dijo con una enorme sonrisa-. Sí.

—Invitaré a Sasuke.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? -se sonrojó.

—Sí, así se pueden conocer un poco, ¿no crees?

— ¡Pero Sasuke-kun...! -gritó alarmada-. No querrá ir.

—Claro que sí. -sonrió-. Le diré que irás tú.

—Eso no hará que vaya, Naruto. -lo miró con una mirada entre molesta y triste.

—Quién sabe. -miró la cancha de futbol y luego el cielo-. Mientras caminábamos hacia acá se la pasó hablando de un dibujo tuyo. -se rascó la nuca.

— ¿Qué? -dijo como en shock, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Sasuke hablando de su dibujo?

—No le puse mucha atención, pero Nagato sí. -recordó-. Puedes preguntarle a él. -sonrió y se puso de pie-. Tengo que irme Sakura-chan.

—Sí... -murmuró aún pensando en las palabras que acababa de decirle.

—Vendré por ti para ir por café. ¡Nos vemos! -gritó animado mientras corría de nuevo a su lugar de entrenamiento.

**'Se la pasó hablando de un dibujo tuyo'.** Aquella frase era lo única que la pelirosa tenía en mente. Eso significaba que... quizás había pensado en ella, que le había gustado su dibujo.  
Se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos cubiertas por las enormes mangas de la chamarra. ¿Cuándo es que había comenzado a gustarle tanto? ¿Y cómo se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de él?  
Más o menos cinco años atrás, cuando Naruto y Sasuke jugaban en el mismo equipo -pues solo había un equipo de americano en la escuela y jugaban contra otras de la zona-, el rubio había invitado a la pequeña Sakura, de tan solo doce años, al primer partido de primavera. No entendía nada sobre el futbol, su padre le había enseñado un par de cosas pero en realidad nunca le había puesto mucha atención, pero este tipo de futbol era diferente a los demás, era rudo, los jugadores se tacleaban unos a otros y se levantaban del suelo como si nada hubiera pasado, el balón era mucho más pequeño y parecía un panecillo de esos a los que le pones mantequilla.

Sonrió, no sabía que Naruto jugaba esa clase de fútbol tan... ¿divertido? Eran amigos desde hacía mucho y aún así no sabía muchas cosas sobre él, incluso había llegado a gustarle alguna vez, después de todo ese cabello rubio, ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora podrían derretir a cualquiera, incluso a una niña de tan corta edad. Pero luego lo vio besando a alguien, una chica también de cabello rubio y ojos azules; se la presentó poco después, su nombre es Ino y efectivamente era la novia de su mejor amigo. Esta chica ni siquiera la vio como una competencia pues se veía tan tierna, inocente, y sobre todo, pequeña.

Así que ese día del partido, además de ver a su amigo, también podía ver a Ino como líder de las porristas de la escuela. No le dolía, porque su madre le había dicho que solo era un amor de niños, y quizá de amigos, porque Naruto y ella solo estaban destinados a ser amigos, y lo confirmó ese mismo día.

Cuando el partido terminó, la pelirosa decidió bajar a encontrarse con Naruto para dedicarle una linda sonrisa y felicitarlo por el juego -a pesar de que, por lo que había entendido, su equipo había perdido-, darle un abrazo y luego esperaría a su padre en la entrada de la escuela, porque 'no es correcto que una niña de doce años camine sola por las calles', le habían dicho sus padres. Entonces bajó, y justo se encontró con Naruto que venía acompañado por otro chico, cuando el rubio vio a la pequeña -entre la gente, porque todos bajaban de las gradas y era demasiados- se acercó con rapidez a ella.

— ¡Sakura-chan! -gritó con felicidad y la miró desde arriba.

—Naruto. -sonrió-. Estuviste genial, no sabía que existían este tipo de juegos. -rió con diversión.

—Es genial, ¿no? -le devolvió la sonrisa y se rascó la nuca.

—Mucho. -decía sin dejar de sonreír.

De pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en el hombro, era el balón del juego, que quién sabe de dónde había salido y quien sabe quién era el idiota que lo había lanzado tan bajo. Luego se acercó el jugador que lo había lanzado, era del equipo contrario -los que ganaron ese día el partido- y pidió el balón. El chico que acompañaba a Naruto se quitó el casco, tomó el balón y se lo estrelló en el pecho a aquel tipo alto y medio esquelético.

—Ten más cuidado idiota. -le dijo en tono molesto y con una mirada que asustó al chico, tomó el balón con ambas manos y salió corriendo del lugar.

— ¿Estás bien Sakura-chan? -preguntó el rubio tocándole con suavidad el hombro que había sido golpeado.

—S-sí... -contestó con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Este chico, el que le devolvió el balón al otro era tan...

—Ah, él es Sasuke. -señaló al pelinegro cuando vio que su pequeña amiga no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—... hola... -saludó nerviosa y se tapó la frente con unos mechones de cabello cuando sintió la mirada del chico sobre ella.

—Te ves graciosa así. -dijo Naruto mientras reía y la pelirosa se encogió de hombros-. Pero igual eres linda, ¿verdad Sasuke?

—Ajá. -murmuró apenas escuchándose lo que dijo.

—... ya... ya tengo que irme Naruto. -dijo con la cara encendida en color rojo por el comentario de ambos chicos.

—Bien. -sonrió-. Te veré otro día Sakura-chan.

—Sí. N-nos vemos. -se despidió con la mano y antes de salir corriendo miró con ternura al pelinegro.

Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, y no solo por encontrarse corriendo, sino por recordar esos orbes negros, esos labios finos y perfectos, ese cabello despeinado y...

Un grito de las porristas la regresó a la realidad, pero de nuevo se sentía así, como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía. Hasta el frío se le había quitado de estar pensando en Sasuke, ¡ah! tan perfecto y... también tan mayor que ella, según todo lo que sabía y había investigado sobre él, el Uchiha le llevaba exactamente cinco años, por lo que era casi imposible que pudiera gustarle, después de todo seguía siendo una simple preparatoriana.

* * *

Pasaba casi una hora y los chicos a penas terminaban con el entrenamiento, ni siquiera tenían partido ese día o en la semana, pero parecía que aquella 'rivalidad' entre ambos equipos se estaba volviendo más intensa, sobre todo por el hecho de que el equipo de Sasuke llevaba bastantes juegos perdidos desde hacía un buen tiempo.  
Su rubio amigo le gritó que iría a darse una rápida ducha y que regresaría con Sasuke para tomar un café, ella asintió y se encogió de hombros pensando en Sasuke una vez más.

Miró hacia arriba como si así pudiese ver su frente -cosa que, obviamente, fue imposible-, con su mano retiró un poco del cabello que casi le cubría los ojos y lo levantó uniéndolo así con el demás cabello rosado que tenía y lo sostuvo con un pequeño broche de corazón. Odiaba su frente, sus padres... ni siquiera la tenían así. Parecía ser un defecto, un avión podría aterrizar ahí, su frente podía funcionar casi como una mesa.

Poco rato después, cierto pelinegro caminaba en las gradas acercándose cada vez más a Sakura, que seguía sentada pero esta vez parecía estar haciendo algo importante, tanto que ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de la presencia del Uchiha.  
La observó un momento, de inmediato reconoció la chamarra que llevaba puesta, ¡con razón no estaba en su mochila! Suspiró, seguramente había sido Naruto, y solo hasta que ese suspiro salió fue que la pelirosa notó que no estaba sola.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! -gritó avergonzada e intentó bajar de nuevo su fleco sobre su frente.

—Naruto me mandó a buscarte. -le dijo ignorando su reacción.

— ¿Ah? -arqueó una ceja y logró quitarse el broche para dejar caer su fleco-. ¡Ah! Iremos por café. -sonrió.

—Lo sé. -contestó indiferente.

— ¿También irás? -dijo dejando sus cosas en las gradas y se puso de pie para mirarlo mejor.

—Ajá. -asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿De verdad? -preguntó emocionada y en un impulso lo abrazó por el torso.

—Sakura. -la nombró con la intención de alejarla.

—Lo siento. -se alejó sonrojada y se encogió de hombros.

—Toma tus cosas y vámonos. -le indicó.

—Sí. -volvió a sonreír y guardó aquel dibujo que estaba haciendo en su mochila, luego se acercó a Sasuke y bajaron las gradas.

La pelirosa miró hacia abajo y pudo notar que sus manos casi se rozaban, a penas hacía un momento que lo había abrazado, sería una total sin vergüenza que le tomara la mano así como así.

'Algún día caminaremos así de cerca Sasuke-kun, tomándonos de la mano, susurrándonos el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro, simplemente queriéndonos.', pensó cursimente la ojijade.

El Uchiha la miró de reojo, ¿cómo es que una niña tan simple podía llamarle tanto la atención?

* * *

**¿Les gustó? A mí sí xD Y me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, no sé porqué, falta de inspiración tal vez jeje**

**Gracias a las que dejaron reviews, les contesto:**

**Natsuki Hatake: Hey. en serio? dime quién eres en facebook, recuerda qe ahí también publico el link para que no se lo pierdan n.n Gracias por tu lectura chica :DD**

**Yk2895: See estos fics son tan tiernos xD Noo, creo que nadie sufre en este fic, hasta donde yo recuerde jaja. Gracias por leer, eres bien linda n.n**

**Jazmadi: Jajaja, gracias, si supieras la cantidad de cosas que se me ocurren para estos dos y otros xD Pero bueno, gracias por tu comentario y tu lectura, me hacen bien happy :33**

**Andrea: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, para nada me ofendí, al contrario, me encanta saber sus opiniones respecto a estos proyectos y no solo por tener comentarios si no para saber qué les parece. En cuanto a los diálogos y narración, yo lo sé :c jaja de hecho si te pasas por mi otra historia es lo mismo sobre eso, en lo personal odio narrar XD porque yo me lo imagino pero sé que tengo que darles a entender dónde están los personajes y que hacen no solo con diálogos. Estoy trabajando mucho en eso :33 Ok, Sakura acosadora jajaja me mató eso xD Quizás lo acose un poco 7u7 Y sobre lo de Itachi, quizás es predecible xD aunque no es lo que muchos piensan e.e De nuevo gracias por tu comentario, me ha ayudado mucho n.n**

**Lizzet: también gracias por leer y comentar, y lo de que el fic es adorable, lo sé e.e jajaja no es cierto pero gracias por decirlo, y pues he aquí la continuación n.n**

**Ok, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Si lo lees Andrea, me gustaría saber mucho tu opinión, y también de las demás chicas n.n Sus lecturas y comentarios son bien recibidos aquí :D**

**De nuevo gracias. Bonito fin de semana y nos leemos el próximo viernes :33**

**P.D: Prometo intentar hacer los capítulos más largos, en serio n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Levanten la mano todas las que estuvieron esperando la conti el viernes ._./**

**No? Nadie? Bueno :c jaja**

**Ok, la explicación es bastante extensa así que trataré de ser breve:**

**El viernes me gradué de la prepa :D por lo que en el día me fui por ahí de vaga y en la noche a una party loca loca xD Total que regresé a las once a mi casa justo para subir la conti del fic :D peeeeeeero, no había internet D: yo estaba así de no me jodas noooo. Mi hermano me dijo que tampoco había línea en el teléfono por lo que igual no había internet, quería llorar se los juro. Pensé: bueno, seguro que mañana ya hay :D Pero nooo D: luego mi mamá dijo algo como: vamos a festejarte y lalalala y yo no quería T.T el domingo me entero que tampoco tenemos gas, por lo que no había comida caliente :C**

**En fin, que fue todo un fin de semana con pura tele y música, no me quejo, pero les juro que quería subir la conti el viernes :C Hasta hoy, nos regresó el gas XD y el teléfono con internet, así que ya les traigo la conti de este y de Liebe oder Sucht, que está por ahí en mi perfil :D**

**De verdad lo lamento mucho chicas, ustedes saben que siempre les cumplo, y no volverá a pasar, el viernes traigo el próximo cap para que no esperen mucho :33**

**Espero que me puedan entedner y si no pues.. yo entiendo jaja**

**Ojalá que les guste el cap, ya está llegándole el amoooor a Sasuke e.e**

**No las distraigo más. gracias por leer y abajito les contesto n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Calor.

Un terrible y -a la vez- hermoso calor la estaba invadiendo en ese momento. Un calor agradable, un calor que solo podía ser provocado por la persona que en ese momento caminaba a su lado, ¿y quién más? Obviamente Sasuke Uchiha. Ese pelinegro que la acompañaba a su casa, a paso lento, sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero a pesar de eso no era uno de aquellos silencios incómodos en los que te tiembla todo y sudas sin saber cómo actuar. No, ni siquiera por tratarse de Sasuke Uchiha, del amor de su joven vida, ni siquiera porque llevaban más de cinco minutos caminando... no se sentía nerviosa, no sentía esas ganas de abrazarlo o decirle mil veces 'Sasuke-kun', solo quería seguir caminando junto a él, no detenerse nunca.

El Uchiha la miró de reojo y luego volvió a mirar al frente. ¿Por qué es que había decidido acompañarla a casa? Bueno, realmente no es que quisiera acompañarla, aunque tampoco le molestaba hacerlo, porque Sakura era... diferente. Ella no gritaba como loca cuando lo veía, ni se lanzaba a abrazarlo cuando tenía la oportunidad, aunque llamarle 'Sasuke-kun' a cada rato... eso sí era molesto, y su voz también. Pero estaban esos dibujos que la hacían todavía más diferente a las demás, dibujaba bien, tenía talento para eso, ya incluso había admitido frente a Naruto -y peor, frente a Nagato- que sus dibujos le gustaban, de alguna extraña manera le hacían sentir bien; 'Es porque sabes que solo son para ti', le había dicho el pelirojo y sin saber porqué sus mejillas habían tomado un leve color rosa.  
Definitivamente Sakura lo hacía sentir completo.

'Mierda', pensó y con discreción tocó sus mejillas que se sentían calientes. ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella?

—Sasuke-kun. -habló la pelirosa sin detenerse y el mencionado solo murmuró algo dándole a entender que la escuchaba-. En realidad... -entrelazó sus dedos con nerviosismo y se detuvo agachando la cabeza-. aún falta mucho para llegar a mi casa.

— ¿Y? -se detuvo frente a ella entendiendo cuál era el punto.

—Bueno... tú vives en la dirección contraria. -confesó y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, entonces él descubrió que estaba totalmente roja.

—Ah. -rodó los ojos con un poco de molestia, luego meditó y la miró confundido-. ¿Cómo es que sabes que vivo en dirección contraria?

— ¿Eh? -abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se encogió de hombros agachando de nuevo la mirada. Recordó entonces el día en que Ten Ten le había insistido en seguir a Sasuke para conocer su casa, definitivamente había sido un terrible error-. Creo... que Naruto me lo dijo. -intentó mentir.

—Hmp. -sonrió de lado, parecía tan inocente.

—Puedo seguir yo sola de aquí en adelante. - dijo mirándolo.

—Claro. -contestó casi indiferente.- Pero entonces tendrás que devolverme eso. -le señaló la chamarra que aún llevaba puesta.

— ¿Esto? -se miró-. ¿Pero porqué...?

—Es mía. -aseguró.

— ¡¿Qué?! -gritó con vergüenza-. Creí que era de Naruto. -admitió y bajó el cierre de la chamarra para entregársela.

—Está bien.

—No, lo siento Sasuke-kun. -se disculpó y de inmediato le entregó la caliente chamarra-. Ya tengo que irme. -sonrió nerviosa y dio un paso para comenzar a caminar.

—Oye. -la tomó del brazo para detenerla-. No es nada personal, solo... deja que te lleve hasta casa. -dijo un poco inseguro y se maldijo por haber heredado esa 'característica' de preocuparse de más. Itachi siempre era tan protector con él y con todos, que era inevitable ser así también. Además, en el fondo siempre había querido ser el hermano mayor, el que debe cuidar y proteger a los demás, no al revés.

—P-pero Sasuke-kun...

— ¿Siempre alejas a la gente que intenta ser amable contigo? -le preguntó tratando de no sonar tan en serio mientras guardaba en su mochila la chamarra y siguió caminando.

—No. -lo siguió-. Pero... ¿no te molesta acompañarme?

— ¿Porqué debería molestarme?

—Bueno... tú y yo no somos muy cercanos. -dijo nerviosa.

—Creí que te gustaba. -le dirigió una mirada divertida.

— ¡Sí! -asintió avergonzada-. Pero yo...

— ¿Sabes? No me gustan las personas que hablan mucho. -dijo como una indirecta.

—... entiendo. -agachó la cabeza y se abrazó a sí misma.

Casi diez minutos después, la pelirosa se detuvo frente a una -bastante grande- casa. Jugó un poco con sus dedos y después le dirigió una cálida sonrisa al Uchiha, este la miró extrañado y cuando estaba a punto de hablar alguien los interrumpió.

— ¡Sakura-chan! -gritó con alegría una rubia que salía de la casa.

—Madre. -la miró dedicándole también, una sonrisa.

— ¿Y quién es este muchacho tan lindo que te acompaña? -preguntó curiosa.

—Ah... él es Sasuke-kun... -contestó con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

— ¡Sasuke! Ah, qué alegría, por fin conozco al dueño de los desvelos de mi pequeña Sakura. -dijo divertida.

— ¡Mamá! -gritó avergonzada y el azabache contuvo una pequeña risa.

— ¿No se lo has dicho? -miró a su hija y luego se dirigió al Uchiha-. Todas las noches se la pasa mirando tu perfil en facebook.

—No tienes por qué estar aquí afuera. -dijo la ojijade con seriedad.

—Vamos Sakura-chan, ¿porqué no invitas a tu novio a comer? -le sugirió con una sonrisa.

—Sasuke-kun no... no es mi novio. -le dijo molesta e incluso el mencionado pudo notar su voz algo diferente.

—Es solo una broma hija...

—No es divertido. -aseguró.

—Sakura-chan...

—Solo estás... poniéndome en ridículo frente a Sasuke-kun. -dijo esta vez con la voz algo quebrada.

—Pero hija...

—Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? -la miró con enojo y sin despedirse entró corriendo a casa.

¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿No podía solo quedarse adentro como siempre? ¿No podía esperarla en el sofá como todos los días? No. En lugar de eso había salido justo ese día a avergonzarla frente a Sasuke, que seguramente se había sentido súper incómodo ante aquella extraña situación.  
Cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza y aventó su mochila al suelo antes de echarse a la cama con pesadez, enterró el rostro en la suave almohada y dejó que unas delicadas lágrimas la mojaran un poco. ¿Qué ocurría con su madre? Faltó poco para que le dijera que se la pasaba cantoneando su nombre por toda la casa todo el día.  
Jamás podría volver a verlo a la cara y en cuanto a su madre...

Genial, ahora se sentía mal por haberle hablado de esa manera, es decir, después de enterarse de aquella fea enfermedad que tenía su hermosa y maravillosa madre había comenzado a valorarla mucho más que antes. Ya no la desobedecía, la trataba con más respeto, la quería tanto y se lo decía todos los días a cualquier hora, pues no sabía en qué momento podría irse para siempre. Además de eso, Mebuki trabajaba día con día para darle lo mejor a su pequeña, sabía que quizás eran sus últimos días, pero aún así le hacía creer a Sakura que todo se encontraba en orden. Ya hasta había reclamado los bienes que Kisashi le había dejado para ponerlos de nuevo en un testamento y dejarlos a nombre de Sakura Haruno, pues claro, era solo una niña que tenía que seguir estudiando y no podía trabajar a la vez para mantenerse.

Tenía tanto tiempo que no le hablaba así a su madre que ahora se sentía pésimo por haberle dicho esas cosas.  
Se sentó en la cama y secó sus lágrimas aún sabiendo que si bajaba a disculparse derramaría un mar más. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió con delicadeza, bajó con lentitud las escaleras, nombró un par de veces a su madre pero no escuchó ni un solo ruido; fue hasta que llegó a la sala que la encontró acostada en el sofá, tenía poco que había entrado a casa pero sabía lo cansada que debía encontrarse. El doctor les había dicho que aquella enfermedad llenaba de cansancio a las personas, solo querían estar acostadas, durmiendo quizás, incluso su rostro se miraba mayor, más delgada, sin ganas de nada...

Cáncer.  
Según su madre y el doctor lo que ella tenía era cáncer. Pero Sakura había buscado en internet y ya hasta se sabía los síntomas de esa terrible enfermedad... Por lo que ella sabía no era cáncer, porqué mamá le había dicho que iba a quimioterapias, pero su cabello estaba en su lugar, quizás tenía menos pero era algo normal, ¿no? Además... sí, seguramente era cáncer, uno de los muchos que había en el mundo. Y aunque no lo fuera ella quería creer que era eso, porque si ya el cáncer era lo suficientemente malo, no quería pensar que su madre estaba enferma de algo peor.

De nuevo secó sus lágrimas y tomó una manta que siempre estaba en el sofá, tapó a su rubia madre y caminó a la cocina donde encontró que la comida aún no estaba lista.  
Sonrió con nostalgia. Papá era tan buen cocinero... ¿porqué tenía que haberse ido antes de tiempo?

Aún con su madre ahí se sentía tan sola...

* * *

Caminaba hacia la escuela con cansancio. Esta vez iba solo, y así sería de ahora en adelante. La mañana anterior les había confesado a Naruto y Nagato lo agradable que le parecían los dibujos de Sakura, y ese mismo día mientras estaban en la cafetería, el rubio se lo recordó frente a la pelirosa: 'Tú dijiste que te gustan los dibujos de Sakura-chan, ¿verdad, Sasuke?', había gritado y él casi escupió su delicioso café, enseguida la chica lo miró esperanzada y no le había quedado más que contestar con un 'Ajá', con eso la tendría contenta un buen rato y no lo delataba tanto.  
¿Y qué tenía de importante que le gustaran los estúpidos dibujos? Después de todo siempre había apreciado el arte en todas sus formas, y Sakura tenía el talento del dibujo, pero tampoco podía reconocerlo tan a la ligera.

Así que gracias a aquella 'humillación', había decidido ir solo, o podría soltar alguna otra cosa que le gustara, y no necesariamente de Sakura.  
Al llegar a la escuela se encontró con una de las personas que menos esperaba en ese momento, una chica que llevaba un par de meses semi-acosándolo, enviándole cientos y cientos de figuras de papel durante el día: en las clases, en los entrenamientos, en su casillero... faltaba poco para que estuvieran en su casa.

—Konan. -la nombró y ella se le colgó del cuello.

— ¡Sasuke! -sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Llegas temprano. -dijo separándose.

— ¿Estabas esperándome?

—Solo quería saludarte. Últimamente estás muy distraído y parece que no nos notas en los entrenamientos. -se encogió de hombros.

—Te noto más de lo que crees, Konan. -dijo caminando de nuevo.

— ¿De verdad? -preguntó emocionada y lo siguió.

—Es imposible no notarte si todo el día me envías esas mariposas de papel. -la miró divertido.

— ¡Hey! -lo detuvo-. Creí que te gustaban.

—Me gustan. -le aseguró-. Pero realmente no las haces para mí.

— ¿A... a qué te refieres? -preguntó sonrojada.

—A Yahiko.

— ¡¿Yahiko?! -gritó avergonzada.

—Deberías dárselas a él. -sugirió.

—Claro. Ahora eres un experto en el amor, ¿no? -dijo divertida y soltó una risita.

— ¿Qué dices? -arqueó una ceja.

—Toda la escuela lo sabe Sasuke, ayer te vieron con Sakura-chicle-chan. -le informó con el mismo tono de diversión.

— ¿Quién? -dijo mirando a otro lado.

—No lo sé, todos lo andan diciendo, y Lee está más que furioso. -le advirtió.

—Me tiene sin importancia.

— ¿Quién? ¿Sakura o Lee? -preguntó curiosa.

—... ambos. -dudó en contestar.

—Ne, Sasuke. -lo tomó por el brazo-. ¿Tú crees... que yo le guste a Yahiko?

—Vaya que eres despistada.

— ¿Um?

—Llegaré tarde a clases. Haz lo que creas que tengas qué hacer, Konan. -dijo zafándose de su agarre y caminó hacia uno de los edificios de aulas.

Hizo una mueca extraña con la boca mientras caminaba. ¿Cómo que lo habían visto con Sakura? No, eso no era lo que importaba, ¿quién había sido el imbécil que corrió la voz sobre eso? ¿Y qué carajos tenía Lee en la cabeza?  
Un golpe en el hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era Nagato, que se dirigía al mismo salón que él.

—Oye Sasuke, ¿es cierto lo que dicen? -preguntó con curiosidad.

—Si es sobre Sakura, no.

— ¿De verdad? Creí que era cierto, hasta había apostado con Naruto. -dijo cabizbajo.

— ¿Apostado? -lo miró confundido cuando llegaron al salón correspondiente.

—Sí. Creí que por fin te habías decidido por Sakura-chan. Naruto me dijo que era imposible, así que apostamos. -dijo sentándose en el asiento al lado del Uchiha.

— ¿Decidirme por Sakura? -preguntó divertido-. ¿Realmente crees que...?

—Sasuke, no jodas. -lo interrumpió-. Es la única chica que te llama la atención. Me lo has dicho. Es más, me has dicho tanto sobre ella que puedo escribirte un libro. -rió.

—Por eso no te conté que la acompañé a casa.

— ¡Entonces es cierto! -gritó entusiasmado.

—Pero no salgo con ella.

— ¿Le hiciste algo? -dijo preocupado.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—En la mañana pasamos a su casa, salió pero nos dijo que no quería verte hoy.

—Ella está... obsesionada conmigo. -le explicó.

—No es obsesión, está enamorada, ya te lo dijo. -rió.

—Su madre me dijo que se la pasa horas...

— ¡Pero si ya hasta conoces a su madre! -gritó divertido.

—Me largo. -dijo molesto y se levantó del lugar.

—Espera, Sasuke. -lo jaló de la playera-. ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Y por qué piensas que te lo diré? Irás con Naruto y los demás a contarles. -se alejó.

—A mí me gusta. -mintió para provocarlo.

— ¿Qué? -lo miró intentando disimular el enojo.

—Es broma, es broma. -sonrió nervioso-. Parece que alguien es... ¿celoso? -dijo divertido.

—Qué molesto. -miró a otro lado.

— ¿Sabes? Ya no tenemos quince años, no me digas que a estas alturas no puedes aceptar lo que sientes. A ella no la tratas como a Karin, ni siquiera como a Konan.

—Con Sakura es diferente.

—Te gusta. -le aseguró.

—Me interesa. -confesó sin mirarlo-. Es... no sé. -miró la ventana intentando distraer su mente que se encontraba, no en blanco, sino en rosa.

—Ay Sasuke. -suspiró y sacó su celular.

— ¿Cómo se supone que se siente cuando alguien te gusta?

—Justo como te sientes ahora.

**'Sasuke está enamorado', -envió quién sabe a quién por whatsapp.**

— ¿Qué haces? -preguntó molesto el Uchiha.

—Nada. -dijo guardando su celular-. ¿Qué decías?

¿Realmente?  
¿Enamorarse es así?

_ 'Dicen que un silencio solo es soportable entre dos personas que se atraen'_

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Lamento si estuvieron esperando la conti y no les gustó :c **

**De verdad que no vuelve a ocurrir lo de actualizar a destiempo :33**

**Son bien recibidos sus comentarios y lecturas :D**

**Setsuna17: Gracias por comentar y por leer, ojalá que te guste este capítulo n.n**

**Natsuki Hatake: Tengo un fan*u* muchas gracias por leer y DIME QUIÉN ERES D: jajaja te buscaré 7u7 xD**

**Guest: Gracias por leer chica. Lo sé, y si te has dado cuenta no la llama molestia ni nada jaja Pero ya verás, algo sucede que ella cambia de actitud. **

**Les agradezco sus comentarios y lecturas, como ya saben me hacen el día :33**

**Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo cap :D**

**Lindo inicoo de semana n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas :D**

**Como ya les había dicho, el lunes subí el capítulo de este fic y pues aquí les dejo este para compensar la tardanza del pasado :D**

**Les tengo una mala y buena noticia :/**

**PORFA LEANLO PARA QUE SE ENTEREN :3**

**Resulta que... por desgracia este es el último capítulo que subiré en mucho tiempo.**

**Claro que lo continuaré, de hecho también mi otro fic Liebe oder Sucht se quedará en el último capítulo que subiré el lunes.**

**No es que no quiera seguir, ni que no tenga tiempo o inspiración. Pero debo registrarme a la universidad, ya saben, hacer un examen de admisión y eso. Realmente no pienso estudiar mucho, pero mi señor padre está empeñado a que diario esté con una guía y por otro lado mi madre me 'amenazó' xD con quitarme el celular y dármelo hasta después de las 9 de la noche, por lo que no me dará tiempo de escribir, o sea: nada de llamadas, mensajes, televisión, internet NADA hasta después de las 9 y realmente no creo poder escribir tanto como ahora. De verdad lo siento, será solo por un mes yo se los juro :33**

**La buena noticia, es que después de eso, trabajaré en un nuevo proyecto mucho más elaborado, estoy evolucionando xD como escritora de fics, digo, yo sé que hay mejores que yo pero también peores. He visto mi progreso aunque otros no lo vean o crean.**

**Así que bueno, no me odien porfa, es la universidad que me llama 7.7 a estudiar :c jaja**

**Entonces, yo les dejo este capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado. Disfrútenlo porque es el último en algo de tiempo. Yo les pido que sean pacientes a las que lo leen, no son taaaaaaaaaantas pero esperen, de verdad. Es más, si tengo tiempo en la madrugada escribiré y quizás actualice antes :D**

**Bueno me alargué jaja **

**Recuerden que abajito les contesto chicas y bueno, a leer :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

El día en la escuela había acabado pronto, al menos para Sasuke Uchiha. Que se había cansado de estar escuchando por todas partes que el día anterior había salido con la pelirosa, ¿qué tenía eso de importante? Es decir, si él no le tomaba importancia, ¿por qué los demás sí?  
Así que sí, tan aturdido se sentía que decidió salirse de la escuela antes de medio día, no sin que antes su rubio amigo se burlara de él frente a algunos en el salón.

—Vamos Sasuke, no tienes que irte solo porque Sakura-chan no vino a la escuela. -le había dicho con diversión y Nagato junto con un peliblanco soltaron una carcajada.

Harto de ese tipo de comentarios y sin siquiera tener ganas de contestarle o proporcionarle un buen golpe en la cara, salió a paso lento del salón, bajando las escaleras y finalmente llegando a la entrada de la escuela. Dio un largo suspiro al ver a las porristas de su equipo correr hacia él, ¿pero acaso no entendían lo cansado que se sentía? No les prestó importancia y continuó con su caminata.

Miró el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse de un color gris, seguro que pronto caería una terrible tormenta, al menos llegaría a casa antes de que esta cayera.  
Aceleró un poco el paso y casi se detuvo al divisar a lo lejos una pequeña persona con rosada cabellera, 'Parece que el estúpido destino sí existe', pensó algo molesto pues no creía que fuera mera coincidencia que: Uno, esa mañana su madre vestía de rosa y no de colores oscuros como habitualmente lo hacía. Dos, camino a la escuela se quitó de la playera un pétalo del dichoso árbol de Sakura, ¿de dónde carajos había salido? Tres, afuera de una tienda estaba en promoción el maldito té de Sakura, ¿quién mierdas compraba eso? Y finalmente cuatro, todo lo que llevaba del día se la habían pasado jodiéndolo con aquello que supuestamente había entre él y Sakura. Entonces, mientras pensaba todo eso en su mente, ambos se acercaban. Pero el Uchiha se desconcertó un poco al notar que no cargaba mochila o alguna bolsa, tampoco parecía haberse esforzado en arreglarse o algo así, ¿no iba hacia la escuela? Y vio en su pantalón rosado un par de manchas de suciedad. Además, la ojijade caminaba con la cabeza agachada, como si se estuviera escondiendo de alguien, bueno, tenía que recordar que Sakura era una de las personas más tímidas que había conocido.

Cuando llegaron a la misma altura del camino, los dos se detuvieron en seco. El pelinegro con la mirada hacia el frente y la ojijade mirando el suelo.

Silencio.  
Aunque no del todo.

Sasuke alcanzó a escuchar un suave ruido proviniendo de la pelirosa, como cuando tienes resfriado y todo el día tienes esa sensación de que esos asquerosos fluidos nasales se te van a salir y entonces respiras por la nariz haciendo un ruido en particular. Era natural que se enfermara, pues los constantes cambios de clima y -por lo tanto- temperatura, afectaban directamente a muchas personas sobre su salud, pero a penas ayer había estado con ella y se encontraba más que bien.  
Y se acordó entonces, de cuando era pequeño y estúpido, de aquella ocasión en la que... su vida había cambiado, de que lloraba todas las noches y que su madre iba con él gracias a eso, a que lo escuchaba llorar.

¿Estaba llorando?

—Oye, Sakura... -le habló dándose la vuelta para verla mejor.

—... b-buenos días... Sasuke-kun.-dijo la pelirosa con dificultad y sin más, decidió seguir caminando rumbo a la escuela.

Sasuke la miró extrañado y pensó en preguntarle si se sentía bien, pero claro que no, era Sasuke Uchiha y él no hacía esa clase de cosas. Aunque ahora recordaba las palabras del molesto Nagato diciendo algo como que Sakura no quería verlo, ¿entonces estaba llorando por él?  
Se maldijo por analizar tanto las cosas y soltó un suspiro.

—Nagato dijo que no quieres verme. -le habló en un tono alto para que lo escuchase y ella se detuvo.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos con un poco de sorpresa. ¿Nagato y Sasuke habían estado hablando sobre ella? Levantó sus manos para limpiarse las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas y también las que tenía acumuladas en los ojos, tragó la saliva espesa que se le había juntado en la boca e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír. No tenía nada que ver con él, si estaba llorando era por otra cosa.

—No quise decir eso. -dijo esta vez con mayor facilidad.

—Te agradecería que me miraras si vas a hablarme. -le dijo en un tono serio y pudo jurar que se escuchó como su padre cuando regañaba a Itachi.

—Es que... -se tapó la cara con las manos y respiró hondo, luego volteó a verlo-. Ayer me sentí incómoda... con lo que dijo mamá. -le confesó, pero más que incómoda se había sentido casi humillada.

—Y por eso es que no quieres verme. -le afirmó aunque sonó un poco como una pregunta.

—Bueno... sí. -asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio para evitar hablar de más-. Seguro piensas que estoy obsesionada contigo. -cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Un poco. -miró el cielo-. Pero no tienes porqué llorar. -ah, ahí estaba otra vez, preocupándose por los demás. Ni siquiera eran amigos o algo parecido.

—... s-sí. -dijo con dificultad, claro que no le contaría porqué estaba llorando, lo mejor era darle la razón-. Sasuke-kun. -lo miró avergonzada-. ¿Hoy salieron temprano de clases? -preguntó tratando de no sonar indiscreta.

—No. -contestó con seriedad. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Que ahora Sakura quisiera saber porqué no estaba en la escuela.

—Ah. -se sonrojó-. Entonces Naruto está en la escuela. -adivinó.

—Sí. -volvió a contestar cortante, y a todo esto ¿para qué quería ver a Naruto? Si ni siquiera traía mochila, eso quería decir que solo se dirigía hacia allá para ver al rubio, ¿no? Una gota en la mano lo sacó de sus pensamientos, genial, ahora comenzaba a llover y él seguía casi a medio camino.

—Oh. -miró el cielo como con preocupación y una pequeña gota de lluvia cayó en su ojo, se lo talló divertida pues parecía haberle provocado un pequeño cosquilleo y luego miró al Uchiha-. Debo irme. -habló más tranquila e incluso sus ojos ya no estaban tan rojos.

—Date prisa. -le aconsejó. ¿De verdad caminaría a la escuela con esa lluvia? Bueno, no era tan fuerte como había creído, pero era de esa lluvia extraña, que parecía ser poca aunque en realidad te mojaba como ninguna otra.

—Sí. -sonrió y cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso volvió a detenerse-. Ne, Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Um? -la miró casi con una sonrisa pues, una vez más, se veía totalmente inocente.

— ¿Podrías... tu... tu número...dármelo...? -intentaba decir entrelazando sus dedos, pero sentía vergüenza de preguntarlo, después de todo no se hablaban mucho y lo que ella sentía por el Uchiha no era correspondido.

— ¿Mi qué? -dijo algo confundido.

—Tu... número. -dijo en voz baja, a penas ella misma se había escuchado.

—Habla más fuerte, no te...

— ¡Tú número! -gritó con la cabeza agachada y sintió la fina lluvia mojar sus rosados mechones.

— ¿Mi número? -preguntó no tan seguro de lo que Sakura había dicho.

—S-sí, bueno, si no quieres... no es necesario... -miró a otro lado aún con la cabeza agachada.

—Dime el tuyo. -le dijo después de haber guardado silencio un rato, tampoco le importaba mucho si se mojaba.

— ¿Qué? -levantó la cabeza para mirarlo llena de sorpresa.

— ¿No vas a decírmelo?

— ¡Sí! ¿Tienes... dónde apuntar...?

—Ajá. -la interrumpió sin sacar alguna pluma o su propio celular.

—Pero... -lo miró intentando buscar en qué lo anotaría.

—Solo dilo, comienzo a enfriarme. -se quejó. Bueno, la lluvia no era problema, pero la lluvia combinada con viento... eso sí era un verdadero problema.

—Bueno... cincuenta y siete, ochenta, sesenta y dos, veintidós, diecisiete... -dijo lo mejor que pudo y vio al pelinegro mirar el cielo como recordando algo, luego asintió sin decir nada-. Tengo que irme.

—Administración. -le mencionó y ella arqueó una ceja-. Nos toca administración, Naruto debe estar en el salón 11M del edificio B.

— ¡Ah! Gracias Sasuke-kun. -sonrió y dio un paso para seguir.

—Te enviaré un mensaje. -dijo como dudándolo. No prometía nada, pero bueno, parecía que la pelirosa se moría por tener su número para hablar.

— ¿Ah? -volteó a mirarlo.

—No... voy a repetirlo. -titubeó un poco y a pesar del frío por la lluvia sintió las mejillas un tanto calientes.

—No eres... tan apático como todos dicen Sasuke-kun. -volvió a sonreírle y esta vez continuó su caminata.

Adolorida siguió por el camino sin siquiera intentar cubrirse de la lluvia. Ah, no se lo había dicho a Sasuke, ¿cierto? Si es que ella tenía prisa en llegar con Naruto, pero en el camino se había tropezado y por lo tanto caído. Gracias a que al caer puso las manos no se había golpeado la cara, pero sus rodillas no habían corrido con la misma suerte, pues todo su peso cayó sobre estas y las sentía medio dormidas, algo tiesas y le ardían.  
Así que por eso es que caminaba con total calma y lentitud, su pantalón estaba sucio por el suelo y sus manos también habían sufrido un poco, pero parecía que Sasuke ni siquiera se había percatado de eso. No lo culpaba, después de todo no tenía porqué preocuparse por ella.

Entonces la lluvia la hacía sentir fresca, como si se estuviese bañando en ese momento, quería que sus rodillas sintieran la fría lluvia pero claro, no podía bajarse los pantalones a media calle. Al menos no había decidido usar falda ese día.  
Podía ver algunas personas en la calle, lo que significaba que ya se encontraba cerca de la escuela, entonces apresuró un poco el paso para que ya estando dentro de la instalación no se mojara tanto o también terminaría en el doctor. Adentro recordó el edificio y salón que Sasuke le había dicho, en el que -si no se saltaba la clase- debería estar Naruto, lentamente y con dificultad subió las escaleras, suerte que el salón 11M se encontraba en el segundo piso.  
Al no querer interrumpir la clase, se asomó solo desde lejos para buscar a su rubio amigo, pero luego notó que todos yacían fuera de sus lugares platicando, comiendo y bueno, haciendo otras cosas; así que se acercó a la puerta para esta vez asomar la cabeza e intentar encontrarlo de nuevo.

Una suave voz detrás suyo la hizo dar un pequeño salto por el susto, giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con una hermosa chica alta, de cabello azul arriba del hombro que adornaba con una flor, sus ojos eran color miel, redondos y lindos. ¿Dónde la había visto antes?

—Sakura-chan. -sonrió la peliazul.

—Ah... hola. -contestó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y se preguntó cómo es que sabía su nombre.

— ¿Estás buscando a Sasuke? Lo siento, hace unos minutos que se fue. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? -pensó-. No. Yo... estoy buscando a Naruto.

— ¡Naruto! -se tapó la boca y soltó una risita-. Vas con todo Sakura-chan. -dijo divertida y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

— ¿Eh? -arqueó una ceja sin entender qué decía, luego lo pensó mejor y el tono de sus mejillas se transformó de rosa a un rojo intenso-. No es eso. -negó con la cabeza.

—Eres linda. -le sonrió-. Ya veo porqué Sasuke se pone todo nervioso cuando le preguntamos por ti.

— ¿Sasuke-kun qué? -la miró confundida.

—Nada, nada. -rió con nerviosismo, si el Uchiha se enteraba que ella y Nagato eran los que le contaban todos esos chismes a la escuela, seguro que los mataría-. Dices que buscas a Naruto, ¿no?

—Sí. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Él fue al baño hace un rato. Tú también deberías ir, a escurrirte un poco. -le señaló la ropa mojada al igual que su cabello.

—Eso creo. -se rascó la nuca y sonrió-. Gracias, tú...

—Ah, soy Konan, una amiga de Sasuke. -se presentó.

—No sabía que Sasuke-kun tuviera... amigas. -dijo algo cabizbaja.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Realmente no somos amigos, pero soy a la que más soporta de las porristas. -sacó la lengua con diversión.

— ¡Ah! -entonces de ahí la conocía, quizás la había visto en algún entrenamiento o partido, después de todo ella iba solo para poner los ojos sobre Sasuke-. Ya veo. -sonrió de nuevo.

— ¡Sakura-chan! -escuchó la ruidosa voz de su rubio amigo que se acercaba a ella.

—Naruto. -volteó a verlo.

—Los dejo. -habló Konan-. Te veré luego Sakura-chan. -dijo despidiéndose y entró de nuevo al salón.

— ¿Vienes a ver al teme, Sakura-chan? -le preguntó el rubio cuando se encontraban frente a frente.

—Naruto... -sus ojos se entrecerraron y unas lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirle por las mejillas.

— ¿Eh? Sakura-chan, ¿te sientes bien? -la tomó de los hombros.

—Naruto. -repitió y lo abrazó con fuerza enterrando su rostro en el pecho del rubio-. Mamá... mamá está... en el hospital... -dijo débilmente y el chico le correspondió el abrazo con igual o mayor fuerza.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Porqué? -preguntó alarmado.

—En la mañana... después de que tú y Nagato se fueron ella... no despertaba y... -lo apretó-. Llamé a Shizune porque no sabía qué hacer...

— ¿Se encuentra estable?

—No sé, yo... -se separó de él y se talló los ojos-. A eso venía, Naruto... ¿puedes... llevarme allá?

— ¡Claro que sí Sakura-chan!

— ¿De verdad? -lo miró casi con una sonrisa-. Gracias, gracias.

—Bueno... me temo que tendremos qué pedirle un favor a alguien. -rió nervioso y miró a otro lado.

—No entiendo.

—Desde ayer en la tarde mi auto se averió. -le explicó.

—No... -dijo con un deje de tristeza.

—Pero no te preocupes Sakura-chan, resulta que hay un chico en especial que tiene auto. Seguro nos lo prestará. -sonrió.

—No, yo... no quiero causar molestias. -dijo mirando el suelo.

—No será una molestia. Estoy seguro que Sasuke nos prestará su auto. -le dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sasuke-kun...? -abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Bueno, en realidad es de su hermano, pero da igual. -dijo despreocupado-. Démonos prisa Sakura-chan. -la tomó de la mano y corrió por el pasillo.

— ¡Pero Naruto...! -se quejó.

—Vamos. -volteó a verla solo para sonreír y siguieron corriendo.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, ni tan fuerte ni tan suave. La pelirosa no podía ni quejarse del dolor en sus rodillas por la rápida caminata que tenía con Naruto, ¿entonces irían a casa de Sasuke a pedirle su auto? ¡Era una completa vergüenza! ¿Qué cara pondría frente a él, su hermano y sus padres? Definitivamente no volvería a verlo jamás de la pena.  
El rubio disminuyó la velocidad al correr, de todos modos ya se estaba mojando ¿no? Sonrió y le gritó a Sakura algo referente a que ya se encontraban cerca, claro que ella lo sabía, un par de calles más y estarían frente a la casa del Uchiha; todavía no podía creer que lo hubiera seguido aquel día hace un año solo para saber dónde vivía, y lo peor -o mejor- de todo, era que Sasuke ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Llegamos Sakura-chan. -le dijo deteniéndose junto con la chica-. ¡Mira! El auto está fuera. -sonrió señalándolo.

—Naruto. Creo... que es mejor que yo espere aquí afuera. -soltó su mano encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Qué? No, no habrá problema con el auto, vamos. -intentó convencerla.

—Sé que yo debería plantarme frente a la puerta... para pedirle ese favor al hermano de Sasuke-kun pero... -se mordió el labio con vergüenza.

—Está bien. -la interrumpió con otra de esas sonrisas que eran capaz de matar de amor a cualquiera-. Yo lo haré.

— ¿Lo harás?

—Sí, pero al menos quédate debajo de algo que te cubra. -le aconsejó.

—Me quedaré allí. -señaló una casa un poco lejos de la de Sasuke la cual tenía una marquesina que seguro la cubriría de la lluvia.

—De acuerdo. No tardo.

—Naruto. -lo detuvo-. Gracias. -dijo volviendo a abrazarlo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

—No es nada. -sonrió y se alejó de ella para caminar a la puerta del Uchiha.

La pelirosa se colocó abajo de la marquesina de una verde casa, miró a su amigo alejarse hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la casa de Sasuke y tocó el timbre, no pasó mucho cuando pudo observar a una hermosa mujer abriendo la puerta, era alta y esbelta, con los ojos negros al igual que el cabello, quizás era su madre pero lucía muy joven.

—Naruto-kun. -sonrió la Uchiha con emoción, pues a pesar de que él y su hijo eran amigos desde hacía años, tenía algo de tiempo sin verlo. Sasuke no era de esas personas que invitaba gente a su casa-. ¿Pero qué haces aquí afuera? Pasa, por favor. -lo invitó abriendo más la puerta.

—Hola Mikoto-san. -la saludó igual con una sonrisa-. Solo venía para... ¿está Itachi?

— ¿Itachi? Claro, pero por favor pasa, te resfriarás Naruto.

—Es que... -meditó-. Allá hay una chica, de cabello rosa. -señaló discretamente hacia atrás.

—La veo. -dijo mirando a la pelirosa-. ¿Es tu novia? Dile que venga. Entren.

—No bueno...

Naruto le explicó rápidamente a la Uchiha lo que estaba ocurriendo: Que la chica se llamaba Sakura y que su madre estaba en el hospital, que le había pedido a él llevarla a aquel hospital para estar al tanto de la salud de su rubia madre, pero que su auto estaba descompuesto y en el primero que había pensado era en Itachi. Algo apenado fue al punto diciéndole que estaba ahí solo para pedir el auto prestado y poder llevar a su amiga con su madre.  
Mikoto sorprendida y aterrada con la idea de que la pequeña necesitaba ir al hospital, aceptó de inmediato con una única condición, entonces el rubio pensó un poco y aceptó, caminó de regreso con Sakura y la tomó de la mano.

— ¿Ha dicho que no? -preguntó con algo de tristeza.

—Todo lo contrario. -le sonrió el rubio-. Pero tiene una condición.

— ¿Condición? ¿Y cuál es? -dijo preocupada-. No... no tengo mucho dinero. -se sonrojó.

—Nada de eso Sakura-chan, la madre de Sasuke quiere que entremos a casa a secarnos un poco. Está preocupada porque ambos nos enfermemos. -le explicó.

—Pero... yo no podría. Es mucha molestia y no creo que... -decía avergonzada.

—Vamos Sakura-chan, por favor. Comienzo a sentir frío, ¿tú no? -dijo abrazándose a sí mismo.

—Bueno... -pensó, y decidió hacerlo solo por Naruto, porque él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por llevarla con su madre y porque venía corriendo desde la escuela bajo la lluvia. Y claro que tenía frío, si solo llevaba un suéter que casi no le tapaba nada-. De acuerdo.

Ambos caminaron hacia el hogar de los Uchiha, en la puerta la madre de Sasuke los recibió con una cálida sonrisa y además con un par de mantas y toallas para que se secasen. La ojijade dudó en entrar pues tenía los zapatos mojados y seguramente ensuciaría el piso de la casa, pero Mikoto volvió a sonreír diciéndole que no importaba, que era temprano y aún no hacía el aseo de la casa.  
Sakura y Naruto entraron encontrándose con Itachi Uchiha, el rubio lo saludó como siempre, pues -al igual que con Sasuke- tenía años de conocerlo; la chica se sonrojó un poco al notar que -quizás no más que Sasuke- pero el chico era guapísimo, además esa expresión de preocupación en el rostro lo hacía parecer más amable y lindo que el otro Uchiha.

Itachi se levantó del sofá para que ambos chicos se sentaran y una vez más Sakura dudó en sentarse por lo mojada que estaba, esta vez fue Itachi quien le dijo que no importaba y bromeó con algo de que le hacía una buena lavada a los sillones. Todos rieron y entonces se sentaron juntos.

La joven Haruno vio a los Uchiha caminar hacia la cocina, entonces aprovechó para -discretamente- mirar la casa donde Sasuke vivía, era agradable, no era enorme pero tampoco pequeña, se sentía tan calientita allí dentro y por último, olía tan delicioso. En la casa había varios cuadros de paisajes pintados, eran tan lindos. También había fotos de lo que parecía ser la boda de la madre de Sasuke, fotos de Itachi y de su padre -que si no estaba en casa seguro que se encontraba trabajando-, fotos de todo y todos menos de Sasuke, eso era extraño ¿no? Que estuviera repleto de fotos hasta de otras personas menos de él. Definitivamente Sasuke tenía algún problema con las fotografías.

Rió. Quizás no le gustaban, o no quería que si alguien lo visitaba viera las fotos de él cuando era tan solo un bebé. Entonces no era extraño, era tierno.

—Sakura, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Mikoto, su voz era tan dulce.

—Sí. -asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien Sakura-chan, espero que te guste el pan. -sonrió enseñándole un plato repleto de panes de diferentes tamaños.

—Yo... -dijo mirándolos-. Lo siento, pero no puedo...

—Oh no, no, tranquila. -la interrumpió la Uchiha-. No te sientas avergonzada, seguro que no has comido nada. -sonrió.

—Bueno... -miró a otro lado. De verdad que esos panes se veían deliciosos y era cierto, por todo lo que había ocurrido desde más temprano con su madre, no comió ni siquiera un dulce o algo así.

—Anda, toma los que quieras. -dijo dejándole el plato sobre las piernas.

—Mamá los hizo. Es una gran cocinera-. escuchó a Itachi que llegaba con una bandeja en la que traía una cafetera, vasos vacíos y uno con leche, además traía chocolate en polvo, azúcar y café-. Y por suerte yo lo heredé. -sonrió dejando la bandeja en la pequeña mesa de centro frente a ella. ¿Qué te apetece Sakura-chan?

Pudo sentir que moría. Aquel nombre saliendo de esos labios finos, con esa voz gruesa y encantadora... casi se escuchaba como si en lugar de él, fuera Sasuke diciéndolo. Y pensó, si Mikoto e Itachi eran tan sonrientes y amables... _¿qué había ocurrido con Sasuke?_

* * *

**Y bueno, espero de verdad que les haya gustado el capítulo. Traté de no dejarlo en suspenso para que no me odiaran más :c jaja**

**Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios :DD**

**YK2895: Tan linda y psicópata tú :33 jajaja tranquila, Sakura sufre pero por otras cuestiones xD Gracias por siempre comentar chica, me haces el día n.n**

**Natsuki Hatake: Owww gracias por esperarlo :33 Y también gracias por comentar :D jaja si está super nena kawaii e.e xD Te buscaré cuando regrese de mis estudios -.- xD Mientras espero que lo hayas disfrutado n.n**

**Entonces... hasta luego chicas, juro no tardar y obvio regresaré :D**

**Quizás a muchas no les importe xD Pero igual quería avisarles para que no se sorprendan cuando no encuentren las actualizaciones :c**

**Cuídense mucho, las amito 7u7**

**Nos leeremos en unas semanitas y linda noche para ustedes C:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, hey, hey :DD**

**Se acuerdan que me tomé un tiempo?**

**Bueno, mientras estudiaba era inevitable pensar en la conti del cap, así que imaginen a Itzel -o sea yo xD- escribiendo entr de la mañana e.e**

**Pero valió la pena, el capítulo no es muy largo, lo siento :c pero no le podía poner el que sigue porque ya cambia toda la cosa 7u7**

**No tengo mucho tiempo ahorita, así que las dejaré leer :D Aún falta una semana para mi examen, así que regresaré dentro de dos semanas más, solo que extrañaba escribir y publicar xD Por eso les traje antes el cap :D**

**Gracias por sus lecturas y reviews :33 Abajito les contesto n.n**

**Las amito c:**

**Sin más, las dejo leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Llevaba más de quince minutos en casa de los Uchiha, y no es que le molestase estar ahí, porque Itachi y Mikoto la trataban de una manera bastante amable, pero ya quería irse, ir al hospital y ver a su madre, estar ahí a su lado.  
Pero parecía que ellos no entendían lo angustiada que estaba, claro que estaba agradecida de estar ahí refugiándose de la lluvia y tomando café caliente acompañado de pan que sí, estaba delicioso, Sasuke tenía una muy buena cocinera como madre.

Mikoto, Itachi y Naruto hablaban quién sabe de qué cosas y a veces le dirigían una cálida sonrisa o mirada, la pelirosa también les sonreía un poco nerviosa, de verdad quería salir de ahí ya. No sabía nada sobre el estado de su madre y lo más probable es que estuviese grave, pues su enfermedad estaba -según lo que ella sabía- bastante avanzada.  
Se mordió el labio con discreción, casi quería gritarles que si no la iban a llevar la dejaran ir, no podía soportar más estar ahí sin hacer nada por ir con su madre.

De pronto vio a Itachi levantarse y mirar por una de las ventanas, estuvo ahí unos momentos hasta que regresó junto a ellos y sonrió dulcemente.

—Parece que ya no llueve. —les informó—. Es un buen momento para que... vayan a donde tengan que ir.

—Bien. —sonrió Mikoto—. Pero antes tienes que cambiar tu ropa Sakura-chan. —dijo mirando a la mencionada.

— ¿Cambiarme? Yo... —intentó decir pero el sonido de su celular la interrumpió—. Es Shizune. —le dijo a Naruto cuando miró la pantalla del aparato.

—Seguro que te dirá algo sobre tu madre. —sonrió el rubio.

Sakura dio unos pasos hacia la ventana y contestó la llamada y escuchó a Shizune hablar de manera tranquila. Le dijo que Mebuki se encontraba estable y que estaba despierta, que no quería ver a Sakura en el hospital porque le partiría el corazón verla llorar solo porque había sufrido un pequeño desmayo. La pelirosa negó de inmediato.

—No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. —le explicó a Shizune.

—Tu madre está bien Sakura. Debes quedarte donde estás, no saldrá hasta mañana. —escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

— ¡Pero no puedo! —dijo en un tono alto y se tapó la boca al recordar que estaba en una casa ajena—. Quiero ver a mamá, no quiero quedarme sola en casa. —volvió a hablar bajando la voz.

—Ve a casa de Naruto. —le sugirió—. Estoy segura de que Kushina te recibirá con gusto.

—Ya... ya he causado bastantes molestias hoy. —Dijo con la cara roja de vergüenza—. Me quedaré en casa.

—Entonces ve con Hinata. No duermas sola Sakura, sabes que a tu madre no le gusta dejarte así.

—Pero... —replicó.

—Es solo por hoy. No te dirán que no, lo sé. Es una situación delicada, yo me quedaré con Mebuki y cuidaré de ella, ¿sí?

—Shizune yo...

—Lamento no poder estar contigo ahora. —la interrumpió.

—No, está bien. Estás con mamá y eso es lo importante. —dijo con una sonrisa aunque sabía que Shizune no podía verla.

—Tengo que colgar. Pero volveré a llamar más tarde para saber en dónde te encuentras.

—Bien. —se talló los ojos para evitar llorar.

—Todo está bien Sakura, no te preocupes. —le dijo con un tono de voz suave y tranquilo.

—Confío en ti.

—Te llamaré luego. —dijo de último para después colgar.

Guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón que aún estaba mojado, volvió a tallarse los ojos y respiró fuertemente para no llorar, no podía actuar como una cría frente a ellos, se vería ridícula.  
Sintió algo extraño oprimirle el pecho, ¿y ahora cómo les decía que ya no necesitaba el auto?  
Solo había estado ahí abusando de la hospitalidad de los Uchiha y se sentía tan avergonzada que no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? —le preguntó el rubio.

—Bueno... —volteó a verlos y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Los tres abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Ocurre algo, pequeña? —dijo esta vez la Uchiha.

—Lo siento mucho... Les he causado tantas molestias y yo...

—Tranquila Sakura-chan, no es ninguna molestia. —sonrió Mikoto.

—Mamá está bien... —les informó y Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio, al menos sabían que no era nada grave—. Pero no quiere que vaya a verla... —continuó y se tapó el rostro para que no la vieran llorar.

—Sakura-chan... —la miró el rubio angustiado.

—Claro. —habló la Uchiha—. A mí tampoco me gustaría ver a mi hija en el hospital preocupándose por mí. —le explicó de manera amable y caminó hacia ella para abrazarla por los hombros.

—Es cierto. —dijo esta vez Itachi—.Seguro que ella está bien y no quiere que te preocupes más, eres tan pequeña.

—Saldrá hasta mañana... —les dijo tallándose los ojos. Estar ahí, con esa familia que la apoyaba sin siquiera conocerla, la hacía sentir tan bien.

— ¡Puedes dormir en mi casa, Sakura-chan! —se adelantó Naruto antes de que alguien intentara mencionar a su padre o algún otro familiar que Sakura no tenía.

—No quiero causar más molestias Naruto...

—No digas eso Sakura-chan, sabes que no es nada. Mamá y papá estarán encantados de verte. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—En todo caso también puedes venir aquí si lo necesitas. —dijo Mikoto con dulzura—. Cuando tú quieras Sakura-chan.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿por qué todos se preocupaban por ella?, ¿porqué la querían cuidar tanto? De Naruto podía creerlo, pero de parte de los Uchiha le parecía tan extraño... En especial por Sasuke, que ni siquiera le hablaba mucho, que nunca había demostrado preocuparse ni un poco por ella.

Una parte de su corazón comenzó a reconstruirse en ese momento, podía sentir la calidez de una familia, se sentía querida...  
Los ojos se le achicaron y de nuevo las lágrimas la inundaron, en un impulso abrazó a Mikoto con fuerza, esta le correspondió abrazándola con amor, le recordaba tanto a Sasuke.

—Ustedes son tan buenos conmigo... —les dijo entre sollozos—. No me conocen y yo... no sé cómo agradecerles esto.

—No hay nada qué agradecer Sakura. —contestó la mujer de cabellera negra—. Considérate parte de esta familia. —le dijo soltándola y la tomó de los hombros para dedicarle otra de sus singulares sonrisas.

—Parte de...

— ¿Qué dices tú, Itachi? —preguntó su madre divertida—. ¿No te gustaría tener una linda hermanita?

—No me molestaría. —contestó con una sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza a la pelirosa—. Mi hermano Sasuke es algo amargado. —rió y Sakura lo imitó.

—Hablando de Sasuke, ¿dónde está? —preguntó el rubio mirando toda la casa como buscándolo.

— ¿Dónde? Debería estar en la escuela. —dijo algo molesta Mikoto y se puso las manos en la cintura.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, en la escuela! —gritoneó Naruto con nerviosismo luego de pensar bien las cosas.

— ¿Dónde está, Naruto? —lo cuestionó Itachi, quien también soltó a la ojijade.

—Bueno... solo sé que salió de la escuela. —se rascó la nunca recordando que él había sido uno de los culpables de que Sasuke se fuera.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Pelearon? —dijo Mikoto.

—No fue eso... —pensó—. No sé porqué se fue.

—Ese muchachito. —frunció el ceño—. Cuando llegue a casa tendrá que explicarme... —dijo algo molesta la madre y de pronto fue interrumpida por la puerta de la entrada que se abría.

Y ahí estaba Sasuke, todo mojado al igual que Naruto y Sakura, se talló los ojos con cansancio y se sacudió el cabello. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con aquellas personas mirándolo con extrañeza, casi frunce el ceño cuando vio ahí, junto a Sakura, a Itachi, ni siquiera le molestaba que ella o Naruto estuvieran ahí, ¿qué carajos estaba haciendo Itachi?

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó su madre y corrió a abrazarlo—. Mírate, estás empapado. ¿Dónde estabas? Mi bebé, te enfermarás. —decía apretándolo.

—Ya, ya. —intentó apartarla—. Salí temprano, ¿sí?

—A mí no me engañas. —lo soltó para mirarlo—. Naruto me lo dijo.

—Etto... Bueno... no podía mentirle a tu madre Sasuke. —se encogió de hombros el rubio.

—Ya veo. —dijo Sasuke casi en un susurro.

— ¡Ah! Ella es Sakura-chan. —le dijo su madre señalándole a la pelirosa que platicaba con Itachi y entonces ella volteó a verlo.

—Ya lo sé. —mustió mirando a otro lado.

— ¿Se conocen? —preguntó Itachi algo sorprendido.

—Bueno... Sasuke-kun... —comenzó a decir la pelirosa.

— ¿Lo llamas Sasuke-kun? ¡Ah, realmente se conocen! —gritó entusiasmada Mikoto—. ¿Es tu novia, Sasuke? —lo miró con un brillo en los ojos.

El menor de los Uchiha sintió algo extraño en el pecho, ¿cómo que si era su novia? ¡Por supuesto que no! Bueno, en realidad... ¿cómo se podía definir la palabra 'novios'? Eso significaba tener una pareja y salir juntos, decirse cosas cursis y besarse... Entonces no lo eran. Pero Sakura había puesto una cara llena de esperanza... que no podía decir un 'no' así como así. Hizo una mueca extraña y esperó a que Naruto dijera algo, cualquier cosa, o Sakura... quien fuera, pero no él.

¿Y ahora cómo se zafaba de eso? Es decir, Sakura no era como cualquier chica, pensaba en ella, sí, desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que ella le había dicho que estaba enamorada... él simplemente no pudo sacar esas palabras de su mente, el rostro completamente rojo de la chica y su voz temblando... era encantadora.  
Sonrió inconscientemente y cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar todo eso.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —dijo Sasuke evadiendo la pregunta de su madre.

—No le digas 'ella' a tu novia, Sasuke. —le regañó su madre.

—Ne, Sasuke-teme ¿Entonces Sakura-chan sí es tu novia? —preguntó el rubio con diversión tratando de no soltar una carcajada.

El menor de los Uchiha volvió a pensar. Era tan complicado.  
Muchas chicas se le habían 'confesado', pero nada formal como la confesión de Sakura, ella le había confirmado lo enamorada que estaba, y las otras chicas no, eran tan superficiales, molestas e ingenuas...  
Sakura a pesar de ser más pequeña tenía cualidades y características que las demás no, eso le gustaba. Además tenía un aire de misterio, era tímida sí, pero detrás de eso había algo que le llamaba la atención, algo que sin saber porqué, le atraía.

—No lo sé. —contestó fingiendo indiferencia.

—Sasuke... —dijo Itachi y él lo fulminó con la mirada. Si creía que por estar con más gente le hablaría, estaba equivocado.

—Iré a mi habitación. —le dijo a su madre, ignorando por completo a su hermano.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no subes con Sakura-chan? —sugirió Mikoto con una enorme sonrisa. Le encantaba la idea de que Sasuke tuviera una novia o algo parecido.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No, no, no...! —gritó la pelirosa llena de vergüenza y con el rostro completamente rojo.

—Vamos, vamos. —dijo Mikoto empujándola junto con Sasuke hacia la escaleras—. Compartan un momento juntos, ¿sí?

—Pero... todo el asunto sobre... —intentó replicar Sakura.

—No te preocupes Sakura-chan, iré a casa y le avisaré a mamá, ella puede ir al hospital. —le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa—. Luego puedes dormir en mi casa, comeremos ramen. —sonrió.

—Pero Naruto... —volvió a hablar.

—Mamá tiene razón. —habló Itachi—. Tú y Sasuke deberían pasar un rato solos. Y si te hace daño, recuerda que yo estaré aquí abajo. —le susurró en tono divertido y Sakura rió.

—Estaremos arriba. —dijo Sasuke después de notar lo amable que Itachi era con ella.

—Sasuke-kun... —lo miró sorprendida.

—Solo vamos. —murmuró fastidiado y la tomó del brazo para subir las escaleras.

—Subiré en seguida con ropa seca para los dos. —les gritó Mikoto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sakura-chan realmente está enamorada de Sasuke. —explicó el rubio cuando los otros dos ya no lo podían escuchar.

—Y parece que Sasuke no se está quedando atrás. —sonrío Itachi con ternura.

* * *

El joven Uchiha entró a su habitación seguido de Sakura, quien se mordía los labios de nerviosismo, mentalmente se estaba derritiendo de pensar que ella y Sasuke estarían juntos y solos bastante rato ahí en su habitación, que por cierto olía delicioso.  
Era grande aunque no tenía muchas cosas, una amplia cama con un par de burós a los lados, un mueble en frente con una pantalla de más de 50 pulgadas, un gran closet y parecía tener un baño incluido. Sasuke se sentó en el suelo y miró a la pelirosa, ¡ah!, ¿porqué tenía que verse tan tierna?

—Ven. —le indicó el pelinegro con una mano.

—Sasuke-kun... creo que no deberíamos... —intentó decir sin mirarlo.

—Si no quieres estar aquí, puedes irte. —dijo como indiferente.

— ¡Sí quiero! —gritoneó cerrando los ojos y en seguida caminó para sentarse frente a él.

Él la miró.  
Ella lo miró.  
Hubo un silencio para nada incómodo y Sasuke pudo notar un pequeño sonrojo por parte de la pequeña ojijade. Sonrió de lado, no se cansaba de pensar lo tierna que le parecía, tampoco negaba lo linda y frágil que era, bueno, todo aquello solo se lo decía mentalmente a sí mismo todos los días, porque por supuesto que no lo andaba diciendo a los cuatro vientos y probablemente jamás lo diría.

Sakura era tan especial.  
Le atraía de todas las formas posibles.  
Le gustaba su nombre, su extraño cabello rosado, su piel blanca y seguramente suave, sus manos delicadas, su voz cuando no gritaba, sus piernas delgadas pero con forma, la manera en que caminaba, su sonrisa amable, su timidez... y ni hablar de esos ojos verdes y llenos de vida...

Le gustaba toda ella.

—Etto...Sasuke-kun. —habló la pelirosa sin mirarlo, el Uchiha arqueó una ceja—. Lamento incomodarte en tu casa, y... en tu habitación.

—No me incomoda. —le confesó.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionada y levantó la cabeza para verlo.

— ¿Porqué debería de incomodarme? —dijo mirándola fijamente.

—Bueno... porque tú y yo... bueno... —pensó—. ¿No te molesta que tu familia diga... eso?

— ¿Decir qué?

—Eso... que piensan que... soy tu novia. —dijo casi en un susurro.

— ¿Y no lo eres? —le preguntó algo confundido. Bueno, casi estaba dicho y hecho que lo eran, ¿no?, después de todo el sentimiento era mutuo. Que ni ella ni nadie lo supiera era diferente. Por otro lado estaba todo eso que conllevaba un noviazgo, lo que había pensado antes sobre tomarse de las manos y caminar juntos diciéndose quién sabe cuántas cosas melosas.

—No... —contestó algo cabizbaja.

—No aún. —murmuró.

— ¿Qué...?

—Traigo ropa limpia y seca. —los interrumpió Mikoto—. Ten Sasuke. —dijo entregándole lo que parecía ser un pants gris y una camiseta negra, él hizo una mueca de disgusto—- No te quejes...

—No lo hago. —le dijo tomando la ropa con una mano.

—Este es para ti Sakura-chan. —sonrió mientras le enseñaba un vestido que le llegaría solo un poco debajo de la rodilla, tenía mangas y un cuello redondo, más bien parecía como una pijama—. Verás, en esta casa soy la única mujer. —dijo divertida—. Esto es algo que solía usar en mi infancia, y lo guardé por los buenos recuerdos que me trae con el padre de Sasuke. —de nuevo sonrió como recordando—. Estoy segura de que te quedará, y te verás hermosa.

—Pero... esto es algo muy personal, yo no podría... —intentó decir Sakura.

—No te preocupes por eso, mi demás ropa es algo grande. —rió—-. Te enfermarás si te dejas toda esa ropa mojada. —le dijo entregándole el vestido—. Tu ropa la puedes dejar en ese cesto junto con la de Sasuke.

—Muchas gracias. —dijo la pelirosa con una cálida sonrisa, y el pelinegro pudo jurar que casi se derretía al verla sonreír de tal forma.

—No regresaré. Seguro que quieren un momento a solas. —les guiñó un ojo.

—Ah, no, no, nada de eso... —negó rápidamente la chica apenada.

—Está bien, solo no hagan cosas sucias. —rió divertida mientras salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Sakura enrojeció avergonzada y miró de nuevo aquel vestido o pijama, era de un color beige muy claro, con pequeñas figuras bordadas en la parte del pecho y al final de las mangas, parecía muy antiguo aunque claro que no podría serlo, la madre de Sasuke seguro que no era muy grande. Ese vestido era hermoso.  
El pelinegro la miró concentrada, ¿cuándo se cansaría de verla? Quizás nunca.

—Entraré a cambiarme al baño. —le dijo poniéndose de pie—. Avísame cuando tú también lo hayas hecho.

—Sí. —murmuró la pelirosa que también se había levantado del suelo.

Sasuke entró al baño y cerró la puerta suavemente. Dentro, se quitó el cinturón y el pantalón negro que estaban completamente mojados, entró casi de un salto en el pants, se sacó rápidamente la playera solo para ponerse de inmediato esa camiseta negra que para nada le agradaba, nunca había sido esa clase de chico que le gustaba mostrar su cuerpo, y solo usaba esa clase de ropa durante los entrenamientos de americano.  
Juntó su pantalón y playera hasta hacerlos una bola de ropa, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando recordó que afuera estaba Sakura y que aún no estaba lista.  
Se dio la vuelta y se miró en el espejo. Su rostro y su cuerpo eran diferentes, se veía más grande, con un poco más de músculo pero no tan exagerado, las facciones en su cara ya no eran las de un adolescente, tenía poco más de dos meses que había cumplido los veintidós años, aunque aún así tampoco parecía muy mayor como Itachi, que después de los veinte se veía casi irreconocible.

Frunció el ceño con un poco de desesperación, ¿no le había dicho que le avisara cuando estuviese lista? ¿Y por qué tardaba tanto? Si solo era cosa de ponerse ese camisón encima. Soltó un suspiro, malditos impulsos.  
Con cuidado abrió la puerta solo un poco, a penas y podía asomar un ojo, aunque eso era suficiente para poder ver por completo a la pelirosa.  
No estaba desnuda, claro que no, si no ya hubiese dado un portazo. Se estaba quitando ese pequeño pantalón rosado, él cerró los ojos haciendo todo lo posible por ver y no a la vez. Cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con una Sakura que solo llevaba puesta la ropa interior, un conjunto negro con el que... se veía como una diosa. Esas piernas que alguna vez había visto cuando ella usaba falda, sí que eran delgadas y firmes, tenían una forma espectacular; luego estaba su espalda pequeña, su vientre plano como si hiciera ejercicio, y un poco más arriba... aquello que a todo hombre volvía loco y vulnerable, y Sasuke Uchiha no era la excepción.  
Era la primera vez en toda su vida que veía algo así, un par de pechos de un tamaño que jamás habría pensado, no eran enormes ni diminutos, eran de un tamaño perfecto, el tamaño ideal. No podía creer que Sakura tuviera tal belleza, pues debajo de las ropas que normalmente vestía, no se podía apreciar su cuerpo en todo su esplendor. La vio tomar el camisón y entonces decidió cerrar la puerta, seguro que pronto lo llamaría.  
¡Ah! , ¿qué diablos ocurría con él?  
Es decir, su madre llevaba bastantes años molestándolo con esa tonta idea de tener una pareja, y casi siempre terminaban discutiendo por eso. A él no le interesaban las chicas, no sabía cómo tratarlas o hablarles, Konan era lo más cercano a una amiga, y ni siquiera eso, porque también lo había estado fastidiando con eso de que le gustaba, cómo si él fuera idiota, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Yahiko, y el sentimiento también era correspondido, lástima que ese chico de cabellos naranjas fuera igual de tímido que Sakura.

Odiaba tanto pensar en esa pelirosa. Pero a la vez le encantaba esa sensación de paz interna cuando la pensaba, hablaba de ella o la veía, y mucho más ahora que la tenía en su habitación.

—Sasuke-kun, ya puedes salir. —le dijo en un tono un poco alto.

El pelinegro salió del baño para encontrarse con una Sakura un tanto... ¿avergonzada?  
Ella se tomaba el pequeño escote del camisón tratando de subirlo y subirlo... y subirlo. Bueno, el nunca había conocido a su madre de pequeña, pero parecía que Sakura le ganaba en ese aspecto de...

—No... me mires mucho. —titubeó encogiéndose de hombros y abrazándose a sí misma.

—Oye, así se te ven más, ¿sabes? —le informó al darse cuenta que cuando ella se abrazaba, hacía un poco de presión y ese diminuto escote se corría hacia abajo dejando ver un poco de más.

— ¡Ah! —gritó avergonzada—. No es correcto que me veas así.

—No te estoy viendo. —dijo apretando los labios.

— ¡No me mires, Sasuke-kun! —gritó de nuevo y le dio la espalda.

—Tsk, qué molesta. —suspiró abrumado y se acostó en la cama.

Otro silencio invadió la habitación.  
Sasuke la miró, ahí de pie sin hacer nada, parecía temblar de frío, pues el cabello aún le escurría un poco y le mojaba la espalda por lo largo.  
¿Que no la viera? Pero si era imposible no verla así. toda roja y llena de vergüenza le parecía aún más encantadora, ¿y por qué quería esconder todos esos atributos?

—No te ves mal. —se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas—. Y no tiene nada de malo que te vea así, después de todo eres tú y no otra chica. —le habló sin saber si ella lo escuchaba.

Sakura sintió algo extraño en el corazón. Desde hacía un rato que él solo decía cosas inconclusas, no entendía que era lo que quería decirle. Porque parecía hablar con indirectas, como si realmente no quisiera decir lo que sentía. ¿Y qué era lo que sentía Sasuke? No podía ser eso que sospechaba...

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le preguntó dándose la vuelta para verlo. Dios, se veía tan endemoniadamente sexy, ese pecho ancho y esos brazos marcados... le daban ganas de acurrucarse en ellos.

—Bueno que... —pensó—. No me molesta verte así.

—Sasuke-kun... —murmuró con sorpresa. Entonces sí parecía ser lo que ella sospechaba.

—Ven acá. —le dijo algo divertido y le indicó que sentase a su lado.

_'Entonces estos son los sentimientos inexplicables', pensó Sasuke recordando las palabras que cierto rubio le había dicho. 'No se siente nada mal.'_

* * *

**Bueeeno, como ven es bastante diálogo, pero el que sigue noo 7u7 xD**

**Ya saben, intento mejorar eso de la narración, pero a veces simplemente no puedo. No desesperen, pronto seré mejor en eso e.e**

**karliss: Gracias por leerlo y encontrarlo interesante, he aquí la conti n.n**

**weriita: Hey gracias :D Qué bueno que te haya gustado, y pues aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo c:**

**camiila: Hola :D jajaj espero no haber presionado para que leyeran xD Lo siento si lo dejé en suspenso jaja Gracias por venir a leer este fic también *u* **

**Y sí, estudiaré algo que me fascina, diseño de la comunicación gráfica :DD jaja**

**Y bueno, en el otro fic funcionó xD Así que recuerden mi otro fic Liebe oder Sucht, que es compleeetamente diferente a este c:**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus lecturas y comentarios, me desaburren en vacaciones :c jaja**

**Las amito y espero vlver pronto.**

**Linda semana c:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas :D**

**Hoy por fin hice mi examen para la universidad :3**

**Lo cual indica que puedo seguir escribiendo diario sin parar jaja**

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo 7, ya lo tenía escrito solo hacía falta revisarlo c:**

**Es oficialmente el capítulo más largo de este fic y de cualquiera que haya escrito antes xD**

**Espero lo disfruten chicas.**

**Recuerden mi otra historia Liebe oder Sucht, es más drama y menos cursi pero igual me gusta jaja**

**Gracias por sus reviews, los aprecio mucho, y también gracias por leer.**

**Abajito contesto n.n**

**Sin más, las dejo para leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

La mañana era fría y era obvio, noviembre había llegado muy rápido y ya iba casi a la mitad.  
Ese frío fue lo que hizo despertar a la pelirosa, pero solo para jalar más su enorme y peluda cobija para taparse hasta el rostro, ¡Dios, De verdad que se estaba helando!, dentro de sus cobijas se hizo bolita para guardar más el calor, sentía sus manos y pies casi congelados y a pesar de querer dormir más, eso se lo impedía.  
Sacó su brazo solo para buscar a manotazos su celular que debía estar en el buró, pero no. ¡Ah! Solo quería saber qué hora era; asomó su cabeza para, con los ojos medio cerrados, buscar su celular. Lo encontró en el suelo y lo tomó rápidamente, de nuevo entró por completo en sus cobijas sintiendo de pronto un agradable calor, miró la pantalla en donde se podía observar un '11:35' enorme, debajo de la hora, se veía en letras más pequeñas la fecha '11 de noviembre'.

Sintió su corazón latir tan fuerte... ese calor se volvió más intenso en su pecho y rostro. Tomó una almohada y la abrazó con fuerza y felicidad, ¡estaba esperando ese día con ansias!  
Así que casi de un brinco salió de la cama ya sin importarle mucho el frío, tomó de su closet una bata de dormir que era algo abrigadora y metió sus pies en las cómodas pantuflas. Estando de pie, se estiró por completo como si fuese un gato, se talló los ojos y se tuvo que aguantar un bostezo gracias a que un estornudo la interrumpió. De nuevo sonrió al recordar el día que era y que además era sábado, no escuela ni proyectos, o exámenes.  
Salió de la habitación intentado acomodarse un poco el cabello, tocó con delicadeza la puerta de al lado y escuchó un 'pasa' con voz algo cansada, eso fue lo que la hizo cambiar su expresión de felicidad a una seria. Mamá nunca dejaría de estar enferma.

—Sakura, aún es temprano. —le dijo la rubia que estaba acostada en la enorme cama, aún cobijada y con una expresión de tranquilidad.

—No tanto, pasan de las once y media, mamá. —contestó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cama para sentarse a su lado.

—Ya veo, hace tanto frío que parecen ser las siete de la mañana. —dijo divertida y Sakura rió.

—Mamá... quería pedirte permiso, para salir. —le acarició la mejilla.

—Sabes que no tienes que pedirme permiso, Sakura. —la miró con ternura.

—Es que no quiero dejarte sola... —dijo cabizbaja.

—No te preocupes por eso, llamaré a Shizune, tú puedes salir el tiempo que quieras. —sonrió.

—No tardaré, lo prometo. —dijo apretándole la mano con dulzura.

—Está bien Sakura. No debes quedarte aquí encerrada solo por mí.

—Me preocupo. —le confesó.

—Te preocupas de más.

—No es así, es solo que... —pensó e hizo un esfuerzo por no derramar lágrimas—. Tú... te puedes ir en cualquier momento.

—Sakura. —la miró sorprendida y soltó una risita—. No digas esas cosas, es algo natural. Tienes que disfrutar tu juventud, y más ahora.

—Pero mamá... —replicó.

—Ya, ya. Sin 'peros'. —dijo divertida—. Arréglate para irte, y no te preocupes por regresar pronto. Shizune siempre me cuenta historias divertidas y no le molesta estar aquí. —sonrió.

—Shizune es muy linda. —dijo la pelirosa recordando todas las cosas que había hecho desde que comenzó a empeorar la enfermedad de su madre.

—Lo es. —confirmó Mebuki.

—Iré a bañarme y saldré... Igual no tardaré. —repitió dándole a la rubia un suave beso en la frente.

—Sakura. —la detuvo—. No siempre hay que seguir las reglas.

—No entiendo. —dijo arqueando una ceja.

—No llegues temprano. —le dijo como una orden.

— ¿Qué? Quiero decir...

—Ya lo dije. —sonrió—. Ahora apresúrate.

—Yo... —pensó. Su madre siempre la cuidaba, y era cierto que ella siempre la obedecía en todo y seguía cualquier regla al pie de la letra, pero también era cierto que la mayor parte de su adolescencia se la había pasado en casa cuidando de su madre, aunque claro que eso no le molestaba. Quizás era hora de ser un poco independiente—. De acuerdo.

—Antes de irte llama a Shizune por mí, ¿quieres? —le pidió con amabilidad.

—Claro que sí. —sonrió animada y caminó hacia la puerta para salir.

—Ah, Sakura.

— ¿Qué pasa mamá? —volteó a mirarla.

—Saluda a Sasuke de mi parte. —dijo alegre.

— ¿Eh? —la miró confundida. No le había mencionado con quién ni a donde iría.

—Te veré más tarde. —le dijo para terminar la conversación y descansar un rato más.

Sakura salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras para llamar por teléfono a Shizune. Ella era la hija de un amigo de Kisashi, y había conocido a Mebuki cuando comenzó su enfermedad. Shizune era estudiante de medicina y cuando terminó la universidad consiguió un empleo en uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad, pero también hacía mucho que estaba al pendiente de la madre de la pelirosa.  
Así que Shizune era considerada como parte de la familia y conocía a Sakura mejor que nadie, hasta sabía lo enamorada que estaba de Sasuke.

Shizune contestó pronto el teléfono y aceptó con gusto ir a cuidar a Mebuki mientras Sakura salía, la pelirosa le agradeció infinitamente y ambas colgaron

Sakura subió de nuevo y entró a su habitación, tomó su celular y oprimió el ícono verde del whatsapp, vio el primer nombre que aparecía en la lista de chats y sonrió, Sasuke había sido la última persona con la que habló antes de dormir.  
Presionó su nombre y la ventana del chat abrió, su última conexión había sido solo hacía unos minutos, ¿con quién había estado  
hablando?  
Frunció el ceño y luego rodó los ojos, Sasuke no hablaba con nadie más, ¿y qué eran esos extraños celos que de repente sentía? Suspiró un poco fastidiada por tener esa clase de pensamientos y decidió escribir.

**'Buenos días Sasuke-kun'**, escribió y colocó una carita feliz, a veces le parecía un poco infantil.

Una palomita.  
Dos palomitas.  
En línea.  
Sasuke está escribiendo un mensaje.

¡Ah! Odiaba tener que esperar tanto, y para colmo las respuestas de Sasuke siempre eran un simple 'hola', ni siquiera le escribía su nombre y él no utilizaba caritas felices, eso lo hacía parecer más serio.

**'Siempre tan formal. Con un hola me basta'**, fue lo que Sasuke respondió y ella sonrió de lado.

**'Oye... ¿podemos salir hoy?'**, envió la pelirosa.

**'¿Hoy? Bonito día que eliges para salir, ¿no tienes frío?'**

Sakura sintió una punzada en el pecho. Con eso le estaba diciendo que no quería salir, ¿no?  
Bufó, Sasuke era tan delicado, casi cualquier cosa le molestaba, que si hacía frío o calor, o si no se veían toda la semana, o que si solo se veían un día...

**'Ven a casa'**, fue el mensaje que recibió unos segundos después de parte del pelinegro.

¡¿Ir a su casa?! ¿Sasuke la estaba invitando a su casa? ¡Era una broma, era una broma!  
Casi brinca en la cama como una cría de la felicidad, ahogó un grito entre sus manos. Estaría de nuevo en casa de los Uchiha.

**'¿A qué hora?'**

**'A la hora que sea.'**

**'No tardo Sasuke-kun.'**

**'Eso espero.'**, contestó el Uchiha y se desconectó.

Sakura dio otro brinquito de felicidad y aventó su celular a la cama. Sacó de su closet una toalla y una bata de baño que solo utilizaba en esas épocas del año.  
Entró corriendo al baño y de inmediato abrió la llave del agua, se desvistió con rapidez y quedó debajo del chorro de agua caliente, ¡ah! Estúpida y sensual agua caliente.  
Se tomó un buen rato para sentir calidez y pronto se enjuagó el cabello con shampoo, pasó una esponja llena de jabón por todo su cuerpo.  
Volvió a remojarse un momento bajo el agua para dejar caer el shampoo y jabón. Se pasó las manos por la cara varias veces y finalmente cerró la llave del agua.  
Después de secarse un poco con la toalla se puso la suave bata y salió del baño temblando de frío.

Una vez en su habitación, abrió el closet por completo para encontrarse con cientos de prendas, mentalmente pensó aquello que todas las mujeres dicen, el clásico: no tengo nada que ponerme. Es decir, ya había salido antes con Sasuke, pero esta vez iba a su casa, donde Mikoto e Itachi probablemente también estarían.  
Así que después de estar varios minutos parada analizando la ropa, optó por tomar una playera de color morado y mangas largas, un pantalón negro y un chaleco color rosa. Además decidió usar unas botas también negras y un par de guantes rosados.

Antes de vestirse tomó su celular al escuchar que la llamaban, miró la pantalla y casi se cae al suelo de la impresión, era Sasuke, Sasuke la estaba llamando. Primero se emocionó pues por primer vez él la estaba llamando, luego cambió su expresión al pensar que quizás la llamaba para cancelar su 'cita'...  
Oprimió el botón de contestar y escuchó del otro lado la varonil voz del Uchiha, le fascinaba.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —dijo un poco confundida.

—Oye, ¿cuánto más vas a tardar? Te he dejado mensajes y no respondes, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó algo desesperado. No muchos lo sabían pero Sasuke Uchiha era una persona bastante impaciente.

— ¿Eh? Estaba duchándome... —contestó avergonzada. Hubo un silencio antes de que él contestara.

—No tardes más, Sakura. —le dijo en tono serio.

—Iré pronto Sasuke-kun. —sonrió contra el teléfono.

—Bien. —fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

La pelirosa dio un suspiro lleno de ternura, Sasuke era todo un controlador, pero eso le parecía tan lindo y tierno de su parte.  
De nuevo dejó el celular en la cama para vestirse con lo que había sacado del closet, conectó la secadora para secar por completo su cabellera, pues con el frío y el cabello mojado seguro se ganaría un buen resfriado.  
Unos cinco minutos después, escuchó el timbre de la casa y pensó en Shizune. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta, efectivamente era ella, quien la esperaba con una sonrisa, la dejó entrar y cerró la puerta.

—Lamento haberte llamado en sábado. —dijo la pelirosa encogida de hombros.

—No te preocupes por eso Sakura. Sabes que no es ningún problema. —le contestó con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias.

—Saldrás con Sasuke, ¿no? —preguntó divertida.

— ¿Es tan obvio? —dijo avergonzada.

—No creo que te arregles así para algún otro chico. —rió.

—Tienes razón.

—Vete tranquila, yo cuidaré de Mebuki.

.—Otra vez, gracias. —sonrió agradecida.

Las dos subieron las escaleras y Shizune entró en la habitación de Mebuki mientras que Sakura a la suya.  
Entró solo para mirarse en el espejo, si siempre se quería ver linda para Sasuke, mucho más en ese día. Sacó de un cajón una botellita de perfume y lo esparció por su cuello, pecho y un poco en su ropa, era un olor dulce pero agradable.  
Tomó por último su celular en el que vio un par de mensajes más, eran de Sasuke, bueno... ya iba para allá, no tardaría mucho.

Entró de nuevo a la habitación de su madre, donde la encontró platicando con Shizune de algo que parecía bastante divertido, pues ambas reían como con disimulo.

— ¿Sigues aquí, hija? Creí que te habías ido hace rato. —le hizo saber.

—Ya me voy. —informó—. Vengo a despedirme, no...

—No lo digas. —la interrumpió—. No digas que no tardarás. —dijo divertida.

—Pero...

—Si es necesario llamaré a Sasuke para que te mantenga con él un buen rato. —rió junto con Shizune.

—No te preocupes por regresar temprano Sakura, yo estaré aquí el tiempo que sea. —le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

—Gracias Shizune. —le devolvió la sonrisa—. Volveré más tarde. —dijo mirando a su madre y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Salió de la habitación y bajó a la cocina solo para sacar del refrigerador un pastel que ella misma había hecho, no lo había probado pero tenía un buen aspecto y seguramente sabía delicioso. Quiso hacer un enorme dibujo para Sasuke, pues eso del arte era su habilidad, pero ya era algo común, es decir, siempre –desde hacía mucho tiempo- le regalaba toda clase de dibujos al pelinegro, y esta ocasión era más importante; así que había decidió sacar de internet una receta no tan difícil, porque sobre cocina no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Tomó el pastel y lo metió en una caja blanca con moño azul que ya tenía preparada y salió corriendo de casa. Seguro que Sasuke ya estaba desesperado.

Recordó el día en el que, corriendo en el mismo camino, había tropezado y caído, entonces bajó la velocidad de sus pasos, pues si caía también lo haría el pastel y eso no era nada bueno. Además si corría sentía el viento frío mucho más fuerte y tampoco quería enfermarse.  
Durante el camino pensó en todo lo que estaba pasando, realmente no lo podía creer, se sentía la chica más feliz del mundo, casi podía morir en paz, bueno, casi, porque aún faltaba que ocurrieran un par de cosas entre ellos dos.  
Parecía todo un sueño, pues a pesar de no perder la esperanza, nunca imaginó que de verdad llegaría a pasar todo eso, era tan diferente a como lo pensaba, era tan... perfecto.

A paso un poco más lento, reconoció la esquina de la calle en donde estaba la casa de los Uchiha, dio vuelta y una vez frente a la casa sintió unos nervios terribles, ¿y ahora qué hacía?, ¿tocaba el timbre o la puerta?, ¿o le mandaba un mensaje a Sasuke?  
No lo pensó mucho y tocó el timbre, se mordió el labio ansiosa y le temblaban las manos cargando la caja del pastel. ¿Estarían solos? ¿En la sala o en su habitación? ¿Y qué tal si estaba comiendo ahora?

— ¡Sakura-chan! —gritó con alegría Mikoto cuando abrió la puerta.

—Hola Mikoto-san. —la saludó con una sonrisa.

—Oh por favor, solo llámame Mikoto. —dijo amable—. Pero entra, entra.

—Gracias. —murmuró mientras entraba y seguía a la Uchiha hasta la sala.

—Sasuke está en su habitación, puedes subir. —le informó.

—Ah... de acuerdo. —dijo algo nerviosa. Entonces sí estarían solos y en su habitación—. Gracias.

Vio a Mikoto entrar en la cocina con total despreocupación y entonces subió las escaleras. Arriba, la habitación de Sasuke se encontraba detrás de la segunda puerta del lado derecho, y si había sentido nervios al estar parada frente a la casa, ahora sentía que se moría de estar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, ¿también tenía que tocar?  
Así lo hizo, dio suaves golpes a la puerta y escuchó su voz diciendo que entrara.

La pelirosa abrió la puerta con delicadeza y entró a la habitación. Allí estaba Sasuke, acostado en la cama con los brazos cruzados bajo la nuca; él la miró ahí parada en la puerta sosteniendo una caja de contenido desconocido. Su cabello se veía lindo y combinaba con los guantes que llevaba... odiaba admitirlo pero ya comenzaba a extrañarla.

—Hola Sasuke-kun. —saludó la chica con la voz temblorosa.

— ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta? —pidió el Uchiha dijo y Sakura lo hizo—. Ven. —dijo sentándose en la cama para esperarla.

Ella caminó con algo de inseguridad hacia la cama y colocó la caja sobre esta para mientras quitarse los guantes que comenzaban a sentirse demasiado calientes, también se sacó las botas y poder sentarse en la cama justo frente a Sasuke, luego volvió a tomar la caja y le sonrió al pelinegro.

—Te tengo un obsequio. —le dijo con ternura extendiéndole la caja.

— ¿Un obsequio? —preguntó algo confundido y tomó la caja—. ¿Por qué me lo das?

— ¿Por qué? Hoy es nuestro aniversario de un mes, Sasuke-kun. —dijo con entusiasmo y le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

Esas palabras bastaron para meter al Uchiha dentro del hoyo más grande del mundo. ¡¿Su aniversario?! Lo había olvidado. Toda pareja celebra mes con mes el día exacto en el comenzaron a salir, ¡y era cierto! Hacía justo un mes que habían comenzado su relación... Y ahora se le venía un sonroja al recordar eso y que él no tenía ningún regalo para darle.

—Oye, Sakura... —intentó decir.

—Ábrelo, ábrelo. —le dijo con emoción.

—Bien. —sonrió al ver a Sakura tan contenta.

Sasuke le sacó la tapa a la blanca caja y dentro pudo ver un pastel de tamaño mediano, de un color verse y tenía un cursi corazón blanco en el centro. Casi sonríe al ver tal cosa, un pastel para celebrar su aniversario era como... extraño.

— ¿Un pastel? —dijo algo confundido y miró a la pelirosa.

—Sí... Naruto me dijo que no te gustan las cosas dulces, pero este es de limón. —sonrió.

— ¿Limón? —volvió a cuestionar y arqueó una ceja. Un pastel, y de limón, Sakura sí que era diferente.

—Ya sabes, el limón no es dulce... —dijo algo cabizbaja—. Pero si no lo quieres está bien.

— ¿Tú lo hiciste?

— ¡Sí! Pero no sé si soy tan buena cocinera como tu madre. —se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro que lo eres. —dijo para animarla—. Lo probaré.

Miró el pastel con un poco de duda, lucía bien, pero bueno... a veces las apariencias engañan. Acercó su dedo índice y lo enterró en el pastel, luego lo sacó y se lo llevó a la boca, miró hacia arriba como analizando el sabor; entonces volvió a meter el dedo en el pastel y en su boca, y así un par de veces más.  
Estaba tan delicioso.

— ¿Sabe bien? —le preguntó Sakura con miedo.

—Júzgalo tú. —dijo embarrando su dedo de pastel y lo acercó a la boca de la pelirosa.

—Sasuke-kun... —lo miró avergonzada.

—Pruébalo. —le indicó y la Haruno abrió la boca para lamer el pastel y el dedo de Sasuke.

Para los dos fue una sensación extraña.  
Sakura sentía que estaba lamiendo otra cosa en lugar de un simple dedo, y eso le parecía pervertido y extraño.  
Para Sasuke la sensación era diferente, también pensaba eso sobre lamer otra cosa, pero al centrarlo de la pelirosa, a él le entraban unas extrañas ganas de experimentar con ella.

—No sabe tan mal. —dijo Sakura una vez que terminó con el pastel y sacó el dedo del pelinegro—. ¿Entonces sí te gustó mi regalo?

¡Ah! Olvidaba que era un regalo y que él también debería darle uno.  
Pero no podía improvisar ninguno, a menos que...  
Seguro que su rostro se tornó de un rojo intenso al pensar en aquello, algo que tenía en mente desde hacía no mucho, y que incluso había aceptado la ayuda de Itachi porque sí se lo pedía a Naruto o Nagato se burlarían de él. ¿Pero qué podía esperar? Si tenía veintidós años y jamás había tenido una novia y mucho menos había besado a alguien.

Así que sí. Más o menos una semana atrás había estado pensando cómo sería el momento en que se besaran. Es decir, Sakura solía ser muy impulsiva pero a pesar de eso nunca se había atrevido a besarlo, ni siquiera en la mejilla, y eso lo tenía algo inquieto porque... si ella no lo hacía, entonces el tendría que dar el primer paso.  
Suspiró mentalmente. Estaba tan desesperado por eso que hasta había buscado -como todo un imbécil- en internet, con videos y toda la cosa, ¡y aún así no le quedaba claro! Se sentía ridículo, a esa edad y buscando ayuda sobre cómo besar, era patético.  
Y un buen día, Itachi lo había descubierto.

—Sasuke. —le habló su hermano en un tono serio, él se limitó a mirarlo. Estaban comiendo, ¿no podía dejarlo en paz?—. Ya sé lo que estás planeando. —dijo esta vez en un tono diferente, hasta se había formado una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Deja de molestar. —le dijo con fastidio y bebió de su vaso.

—Sobre Sakura. —continuó y Sasuke de inmediato dejó de comer para prestarle atención.

—No hables sobre ella.

—Oye, oye, Sasuke solo quiero ayudarte, con eso. —sonrió.

—Di lo que quieras. —regresó a comer sin darle importancia.

—Lo de besarla. —terminó y al menor se le coloreó la cara de rojo.

—Deja de decir idioteces, Sakura y yo... no necesitamos eso. —bebió de nuevo del vaso sin mirar a Itachi. De verdad que lo odiaba, en serio, no soportaba tener que comer con él, pero se veía obligado por su madre a hacerlo.

—Sé que no quieres ni verme Sasuke. —habló con seriedad—. Pero a mí me gustaría ayudarte en lo que pueda, después de todo eres mi hermano. No nos vemos mucho y es por eso que agradezco poder comer contigo. —le sonrió de manera dulce—. Y Sakura es una buena chica, te hizo cambiar para bien. Solo quiero que duren muchísimo tiempo, quiero ayudar.

Sasuke sintió algo por dentro, algo extraño que ni siquiera Sakura le había hecho sentir.  
Este era Itachi, su hermano mayor, el que se preocupaba por él, aunque también era el que había arruinado su vida hacía años. Pero en ese momento estaba ahí, sentado frente a él ofreciéndole ayuda en algo tan estúpido... No podía negar lo mucho que deseaba borrar el pasado para que su odio hacía Itachi nunca hubiera florecido, pero es no podía pasar, era simplemente imposible.

Y a pesar de detestar que él quisiera ayudarlo, era el único que podía hacerlo.

—Te escucho. —dijo por fin Sasuke.

—Gracias. —sonrió de verdad agradecido, que Sasuke lo aceptara era sensacional—. Es fácil solo... no lo pienses y hazlo.

—Eso no me ayuda mucho. —lo interrumpió de mala gana.

—Haz que cierre los ojos y solo... tómala con los labios, pero no seas rudo. —le aconsejó.

— ¿Eso es todo? Es lo mismo que... ya he leído. —confesó sin mirarlo.

—Sé paciente. —continuó—. En realidad no es que haya pasos o un manual para hacerlo. Bueno, hay un par de cosas que de verdad no tienes que hacer, al menos no en el primero.

—Dilo.

—No la muerdas. —advirtió.

— ¿Morderla? —levantó una ceja confundido—. ¿Cómo podría...?

—Solo no lo hagas, a menos que ella lo haga. —lo interrumpió—. Y no uses la lengua, no tanto.

—No digas eso. —hizo una mueca extraña.

—Pero es cierto. Verás que después ambos lo harán muy seguido y tienen que aprender el uno del otro. —sonrió—. Además tienes una ventaja. —dijo levantando un dedo.

— ¿Ventaja?

—Sakura tampoco ha besado a nadie antes. Si tú no sabes quizás ella tampoco. —explicó—. No lo pienses, no abras mucho la boca. Deja que fluya, verás que lo harás por impulso.

Ambos quedaron el silencio. Sasuke estuvo pensando las cosas, ¿cómo es que había llegado a ese punto de recibir consejos de pare de su hermano? Aunque debía aceptar que quizás funcionaba, estaba entendiendo mejor las cosas, pero también le avergonzaba hablar de eso con él.  
¿Y si las cosas no salían como las planeaba? ¿O acaso no tenía que planearlas?

— ¿Qué... hago si no abre la boca? —preguntó de pronto, seguía sin mirarlo.

—Igual bésala. Como cuando besabas a mamá en la mejilla, solo que hazlo más húmedo.

—volvió a explicar—. No lo pienses mucho Sasuke. —sonrió antes de levantarse de la mesa.

—... oye... —intentó hablar.

—No tienes que agradecer, aunque bueno, sé que no lo ibas a hacer. —dijo con la misma sonrisa mientras lavaba los trastes que acababa de utilizar.

Entonces... esa noche había pensado una vez más cómo es que iba a hacerlo, y cuándo. ¿Cuántos días tienen que pasar para dar el primer beso?  
Qué idiotez, solo a él se le ocurría preguntarse esas cosas. Pero es que realmente no sabía cuándo hacerlo, ¿qué tal si lo hacía muy pronto? ¿O se esperaba mucho tiempo? Y es que las relaciones pueden terminar en cualquier momento.  
_Quizás lo haría en su cumpleaños..._

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —le habló al verlo como perdido.

_O en Halloween..._

—Sí. —contestó en automático—. Me gustó tu regalo. —dijo apoyando su mano sobre la de la pelirosa.

_¡Ah! En Navidad..._

—Qué bien. —sonrió aliviada.

**_Mejor en su aniversario._**

—Oye, también... tengo un regalo para ti. —le informó a Sakura.

— ¿De verdad? Por un momento pensé que lo habías olvidado. —rió nerviosa.

—Pero tienes que cerrar los ojos. —dijo recordando las palabras de Itachi.

— ¡Genial! Amo las sorpresas. —sonó divertida y obedeció al Uchiha.

—No estoy seguro de que mi regalo te guste. —se levantó de la cama para dejar el pastel

sobre el buró y luego regresó a sentarse frente a ella pero más cerca.

—No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, me gustará. —sonrió.

—Si no te gusta solo dilo, ¿bien?

—Sí. —asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo... no veas.

—No lo estoy haciendo. —rió.

Sasuke la miró así, con los ojos cerrados, esperándolo, sin siquiera saber lo que estaba a punto de darle como regalo. Acercó lentamente su rostro al de Sakura, ya estaba tan cerca, su corazón palpitaba como un loco, sentía que el pecho le explotaría, las manos apoyadas en la cama le temblaban extrañamente, sentía frío y a la vez calor... Era solo un maldito beso, ¿por qué se sentía así?  
Observó de cerca los labios de la pelirosa, se veían tan suaves, pero los tenía completamente cerrados formando una sonrisa. Eran carnosos aunque no tan gruesos, pero sí lo suficiente para tomar el inferior o superior entre sus labios.

_'Ah, Sasuke, esto es obligatorio, tienes que cerrar los ojos'_, recordó lo último que ese día le dijo Itachi.

Y así lo hizo, cerró los ojos con miedo y se acercó hasta apretar el labio inferior de Sakura entre los suyos, con delicadeza, sin morderla, ni usando la lengua... todos esos consejos de verdad habían funcionado, aunque no contaba con algo.  
Sakura no movió sus labios.  
Y de pronto sintió que lo miraban. Entreabrió los ojos y pudo verla en estado de shock, ella también tenía los ojos abiertos pero por completo, llenos de sorpresa, aunque con un brillo inigualable.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió vergüenza, vergüenza de que su beso no fuera correspondido y de que ella tuviera los ojos abiertos.  
Frunció el ceño algo molesto y con una mano tapó los ojos de Sakura, luego se separó de ella...

—Sasuke-kun... —murmuró la pelirosa y entonces fue el momento indicado.

El pelinegro aprovechó aquella apertura de labios para intentar besarla de nuevo, y esta vez salió mucho mejor. Pudo sentir su labio superior ser apretado por los de Sakura.  
Ya estaba siendo correspondido, por fin la estaba besando y se sentía de maravilla.  
Ambos abrieron más la boca y la cerraron después. Abrir, cerrar, abrir cerras... solo era eso, claro, sin dejar de presionar y rozar sus labios, también podía sentir la lengua de Sakura, que apenas y se movía un poco.

Ella le tomó la mano con la que le tapaba los ojos y la bajó para entrelazarla con la suya.  
Sasuke se sintió mejor, pues por un momento se había sentido rechazado. Aceleró un poco el ritmo del beso, ¡Dios! Sus labios se sentían tan bien, eran suaves y finos, se movían a su compás, le encantaba cómo se sentía, no había una sensación mejor que besar, y mucho más si se trataba de besar a Sakura.  
El sonido que sus bocas hacían era en parte excitante, poco a poco ambas lenguas comenzaron a entrar en juego, a los dos les hacía falta experiencia pero parecía no importarles, pues para ellos se sentía jodidamente bien. Sakura soltó la mano del pelinegro y lo tomó por el pecho para sentirlo, lo acercó un poco más a ella, realmente se sentía en las nubes, estaba con Sasuke, su novio y lo estaba besando. Sasuke era su primer beso.  
Ella sintió que le faltaba el aire y entonces se apartó un momento, ambos se miraron con ternura y deseo.

—No te apartes. —dijo Sasuke volviendo a acercarse.

—Necesito tomar aire. —contestó con algo de vergüenza.

—Hazlo con la nariz. —le indicó.

—Sasuke-kun... —le acarició la mejilla—. ¿Habías... besado antes a alguien?

— ¿Te parece que lo había hecho antes? —preguntó con un leve sonrojo. Seguro que era el peor beso que ella iba a recibir en toda su vida.

—Bueno... —miró a otro lado—. Besas bien.

— ¿Tú crees? —arqueó una ceja sorprendido.

—Me gustó tu regalo, Sasuke-kun. —sonrió agradecida y de pronto lo abrazó—. Eres un buen novio.

—Sakura... —aspiró profundo—. Hueles demasiado dulce. —se quejó alejándola un poco.

—Lo siento... —se encogió de hombros—. Usé algo de perfume...

—Está bien. —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y entonces él la abrazó.

El Uchiha no supo en qué momento Sakura lo tomó del rostro para besarlo de nuevo, y el peso de la chica lo hizo acostarse en la cama con ella encima, ¿cuándo habían cambiado de papeles? Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.  
Tener a Sakura como novia era simplemente magnífico.

* * *

La mañana era fresca, más que otras en el mes. Cuando Sakura llegó al salón de clases se encontró con solo con Hinata, que estaba sentada leyendo un libro, seguramente seguía estudiando, como todos los días.  
Se acercó para sentarse en la banca de al lado, su amiga volteó a verla y le sonrió, luego señaló una línea del libro y finalmente dejó de leer para prestarle atención a la ojijade.

—Buenos días Sakura-chan. —la saludó Hinata.

—Hola Hinata. —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿La has pasado bien con Sasuke el sábado? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Demasiado bien. —miró el techo como recordando—. Sasuke-kun... me dio mi primer beso. —le dijo emocionada.

— ¿Tu primer beso? —abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Vaya... ojalá Naruto-kun... ojalá siquiera me hablara... —dijo algo cabizbaja.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿No ha hablado contigo?

—No...

— ¡Pero si se lo dije! —gritoneó algo molesta—. ¿Por qué no habla contigo? —se cuestionó a sí misma.

—Tal vez... no le agrado mucho.

—No digas eso Hinata. —le tocó el hombro—. Quizás es todo lo contario. —sonrió—. No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él... otra vez. —rió.

—Oye, no tienes porqué estar aquí. —dijo la ojiperla—. Guy-sensei no vendrá.

— ¿No vendrá?

— ¿Por qué crees que el salón está vacío? —rió divertida—. Ya sabes que estudio todo el día.

—Sí... Creo que deberías tomarte un descanso. —le sugirió Sakura.

—Nada de eso. —negó con la cabeza—. No cualquiera entra en la universidad.

—Lo sé. —miró el suelo.

— ¿Por qué no estudias con Sasuke? Él es muy inteligente, ¿no?

— ¡Lo es! —sonrió—. Pero...

Ambas chicas callaron al escuchar los pasos de alguien. ¡Ah! Seguro que era Guy, que al final solo había tardado un poco y vendría a dar clases.  
Casi suspiran al mirar en la puerta a un chico y no a su profesor.  
Aquel las miró algo confundido y al no ver a nadie más en el salón decidió preguntar.

— ¿Es este el salón 4B? —dijo con voz algo fastidiada, llevaba dando vueltas por los edificios un buen rato.

—Sí. —contestó Hinata y le dio un codazo a su amiga—. Pero el profesor no llegó.

—Ah, ya veo. —dijo intentando ser amigable, pero bueno, ese no era su fuerte.

— ¿Eres nuevo aquí? —habló Sakura que casi no podía dejar de verlo. En realidad este chico era atractivo: alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color ámbar. Usaba una playera con cuello en 'v' color azul y unos jeans negros. Tenía una mirada de pocos amigos y de hecho su expresión facial era seria, casi se parecía a Sasuke.

—Sí. —dijo a secas.

—Ah. Sakura-chan puede enseñarte la escuela, si quieres. —les dijo Hinata, que lo que quería era seguir estudiando. No es que le incomodara la presencia de su mejor amiga ahí, pero estudiar era su prioridad.

—No es necesario.

— ¿Te gustan los deportes? —le preguntó Sakura al ver que en su mochila llevaba un llavero de algún jugador de americano.

—Algo así. —dijo un poco más en confianza.

—Hay un equipo de americano en la escuela. —le informó Hinata—. Sakura puede llevarte allá.

—Puedo ir yo solo, gracias. —de nuevo intentó sonreír y comenzó a caminar por donde venía.

—Quieres seguir estudiando, ¿verdad, Hinata? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—En realidad sí. Lo siento Sakura-chan, más tarde podemos salir a tomar algo, así me cuentas los detalles de tu beso con Sasuke. —dijo divertida y la ojijade se puso completamente roja.

—Bueno... —pensó.

—Ve con ese sujeto. Los chicos están en entrenamiento. —le informó.

— ¡Es cierto! —se levantó de la silla de inmediato—. Iré a ver a Sasuke-kun. Y salgamos después, también invitaré a Naruto.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —dijo y su expresión cambió completamente. A veces se odiaba por cambiar tan repentinamente cuando del rubio se trataba.

—Sí. Nos vemos después. —sonrió y salió al pasillo.

Caminó a paso lento y bajó un par de escaleras.  
De camino a las canchas, comenzó a recordar todas las cosas que habían sucedido en casa del Uchiha ese sábado, sonrió inconscientemente y de nuevo un sonrojo vino a su rostro.  
Luego de haberse besado quién sabe cuánto tiempo en su habitación, ambos comenzaron a sentir un calor extraño y entonces Sasuke había decidido detenerse, ella tampoco sabía mucho sobre eso, pero sí sabía que sentirse así de abochornada con su novio en su habitación y mientras se besaban, no era una muy buena señal, no para ellos que apenas llevaban un mes saliendo.  
También recordó lo delicioso que había comido ese día, Mikoto sí que era buena cocinando, y esa carne en salsa de piña era una prueba de eso. Itachi había platicado con ella un par de cosas, siempre tan divertido y entusiasta, seguía sin entender cómo es que Sasuke parecía salido de otra familia.

En su cara se formó una mueca de tristeza, ¿qué le había sucedido como para actuar de esa forma? Algo realmente malo, ¿no? Nadie es así de serio y frío con la gente o las cosas solo porque sí. Llevaba preguntándose aquello casi desde que lo había conocido.  
Porque había chicos un poco serios pero siempre reían o contaban chistes divertidos, o a veces solo no estaban de humor; pero ninguno como Sasuke, su actitud era un tanto tenebrosa.

Cuando sintió el suave pasto bajo sus zapatos, supo que había llegado a las canchas.  
Miró a los chicos que -como siempre- se tacleaban unos a otros y hacían mil abdominales, entre ellos estaba Sasuke, quien platicaba con Naruto quién sabe de qué, pero no parecían molestos.  
Sonrió y caminó hacia las gradas, donde siempre se sentaba para admirarlo. Se detuvo un momento al ver a aquel chico de nuevo, ¿cómo es que había llegado tan rápido? Si solo había salido unos segundos antes que ella.

Lo miró algo confundida, él no estaba viendo a los chicos entrenar, solo estaba ahí sentado haciendo... ¿soplando burbujas?  
Un chico soplando burbujas, eso sí que era nuevo, tenía mucho tiempo sin ver alguna, porque esas que se formaban con el shampoo cuando se bañaba, no contaban como una burbuja real.  
Siguió su camino pero volvió a detenerse cuando el chico la miró, de inmediato guardó el frasco de jabón del que salían las burbujas y se sentó en una mejor postura.

—Les dije a ti y tu amiga que no necesitabas venir. —fue lo único que él dijo.

— ¿Eh? No... —se sonrojó—. Vengo a ver el entrenamiento. —dijo algo avergonzada. Bueno, que el chico era lindo pero no era para tanto.

—Ellos se ven mayores. No creo que pueda unirme a algún equipo. —le dijo algo molesto.

—Son de universidad. —le informó Sakura mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Pero puedes entrar al equipo. —sonrió.

— ¿Entrenas con ellos? —preguntó desconcertado.

—No. —se encogió de hombros. Era una novia maniaca, solo quería ver a Sasuke y estar con él todo el día—. Vengo... a ver a alguien.

—Ya veo.

—Soy Sakura. —volvió a sonreír presentándose.

—Utakata. —dijo después de meditarlo un poco y suspirar.

—Puedo... presentarte con los chicos, si quieres. —evitó mirarlo. En realidad era muy guapo, si no saliera con Sasuke y si no fuera tan tímida...

—Dudo mucho que acepten un nuevo jugador solo porque sí.

—No seas tan negativo. —soltó sin pensar y se tapó la boca avergonzada—. Quiero decir... bueno... los conozco bien y...

—De acuerdo. —la interrumpió y se puso de pie.

Los dos bajaron las escaleras de las gradas y caminaron por el verde pasto. Sakura sonrió a ver a Sasuke sacando algunos balones de un costal, ¿por qué era tan lindo? Es decir, todo lo que él hacía le parecía lindo o agradable... bueno, Sasuke era perfecto en todo.  
Un grito la sacó de lo que apenas comenzaba a pensar, era Naruto, que corría hacia ellos como si no hubiera un mañana.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —gritó mientras la saludaba y se detuvo frente a los dos. Miró con extrañeza al castaño.

—Naruto. —sonrió la pelirosa—. Oye, quiero presentarte a alguien.

—Estoy confundido... creí que tu novio era Sasuke. —dijo algo divertido.

— ¡No! —gritoneó avergonzada y se sonrojó. Utakata soltó una risita—. ¡Quiero decir sí! Pero él... es un amigo.

— ¿Amigo? —dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.

—Se llama Utakata. —lo presentó tomándolo del brazo—. También le gusta el fútbol americano.

— ¡Ah, ya entiendo! —sonrió Naruto con alegría—. ¿Quieres entrenar con nosotros? —se dirigió al chico.

—No sé si pueda...

— ¡Sí! Quiere entrenar con ustedes, ¿verdad que puede? —dijo Sakura.

—Claro. —volvió a sonreír el rubio—. Tenemos uniforme de sobra.

—Eso es genial. —habló Utakata con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Naruto... ¿dónde... dónde está Sasuke-kun? —preguntó avergonzada al perderlo de vista. Comenzaba a creer que de verdad estaba loca por él.

—Estaba por aquí... —miró a los alrededores—. Ah, ahí está. ¡Sasuke-teme!, ¡Sakura-chan está aquí! —le gritó con fuerza—. Ya viene. Iré por una playera para ti, Utakata. —informó y salió corriendo de ahí.

El pelinegro volteó molesto al escuchar la chillona voz de su amigo pero no puedo verlo. Caminó en dirección a donde había escuchado su voz y entonces pudo ver a Sakura, al lado de otro chico, ella le sonreía, y lo estaba tomando del brazo, ¿qué diablos estaba sucediendo ahí?  
Sus pasos se fueron alentando y su expresión se notó más seria de lo normal, claro que no iba a mostrar sus sentimientos frente a ellos, pero sí le incomodaba la idea de ver a su novia al lado de alguien más que no fuera él o Naruto.  
Se detuvo frente a ellos y la miró intentando no verse tan brusco o rudo, ella soltó de inmediato al chico y corrió a abrazar a Sasuke con fuerza.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó con su rostro enterrado en el fornido pecho del Uchiha.

—Deberías estar en clases. —le dijo Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué? —lo miró con tristeza—. ¿Te molesta que venga a verte?

'No, me molesta que llegues con otro chico.'

—No. —dijo en tono serio.

— ¡Regresé! —gritó Naruto. En la mano traía una playera azul con rojo y tenía el número 12—. Es tuya.

—Gracias. —contestó Utakata y la tomó.

—Ah, Sasuke-kun. —lo soltó y caminó al lado del castaño—. Él es Utakata...

—Iré a entrenar. —la interrumpió algo molesto.

—Bien... pero... —intentó decir la pelirosa.

—Te veo más tarde. —volvió a decir el Uchiha.

—De acuerdo. —sonrió ella algo confundida y de nuevo se acercó a Sasuke, se paró en la punta de sus pies con la intención de estar a su altura para besarlo.

—Oye, estoy sudando. —le informó el pelinegro.

—No importa. —sonrió con ternura y entonces él se agachó para besarla suavemente, sintió la mirada de alguien y abrió solo un poco el ojo derecho para verlo.

**¿Quién mierda era ese tipo?**  
**¿Y qué carajos hacía con Sakura?**

* * *

**Bueno, qué tal? **

**Hay un nuevo personaje, quién sabe cómo inlfuirá entre Sasuke y Sakura.**

**Y sí, ya son novios xD Todo pasó muy rápido, no? jaja**

**La personalidad de Sakura va cambiando poco a poco, ahora que es novia de Sasuke va a madurar algo, y después... pues ya verán :D**

**Ruby-Hauchiha: Gracias por leer, sí es demasiado tierno n.n jaja**

**karliss: No lo había pensado, jajajja, hubiese sido muy bueno. Pero abajo ellos platicaban sobre Sasuke y Sakura xD Muchas gracias por leer :3**

**Tsukipyonpon: Hey :D gracias por leer, y qué bueno que te gustó. No soy muy buena narrando pero tampoco soy taaan mala jaja. De nuevo gracias :D  
**

**Natsuki Hatake: Sasuke es una loca 7u7 xD Gracias por leerlo, ahora sé quien eres muajaja xD **

**Msdupree22: Jajaja sí, Hinata no es tan tímida, solo cuando se trata de Naruto xD Y Sakura va cambiando, pero sí es algo tímida, más de lo normal jeje Gracias por leer y comentar :3  
**

**Y bueno, yo espero actualizar el viernes y de ahí ya será cada ocho días de nuevo :D**

**Gracias por leer el capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado.**

**Cuídense mucho y bueno, feliz inicio de semana n.n**


End file.
